


An ever-fixed mark

by Caelystia, Saklani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Poe is a nice Alpha, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelystia/pseuds/Caelystia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: In a universe of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, the First Order (mostly) supresses them (surprised? You shouldn't be). Armitage Hux is no exception; he's been on suppressants ever since his first heat at the age of eighteen and has hidden his secondary gender from everyone, feeling ashamed as he was brought up to believe.Enter Alpha Poe Dameron, strapped on the interrogation chair and, against all odds, setting off his heat.He has two choices: ignore it and suffer through it or release the prisoner and get some much needed relief.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. That awkward moment when someone breaks through your suppressants

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between Saklani and I, were I write Hux's parts and Saklani writes Poe's parts. We thought we'd share. 
> 
> If I'm missing any tags, let me know! I feel like they both consented as much as they could; Hux is certainly stubborn enough that he would not have released Poe if he truly didn't consent, but there are a lot of hormones involved. So if I should tag that, let me know, it's my first time writing this kink, so I'm a bit uncertain. 
> 
> Plus, Poe is a nice Alpha and Hux keeps expecting the worst and not getting it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

General Armitage Hux walked through the corridors of Starkiller, every now and then stopping to chastise someone for being sloppy or in the wrong sector. A time or two sending troopers back to the medbay to get their suppressants/blockers, as they were starting to smell. He was on a high dose himself, which meant he didn’t react, but he could still smell when others neglected theirs. He couldn’t tolerate such incompetence.

He spotted Ren as he left the only in-use interrogation chamber and wrinkled his nose. It pissed him off that Ren refused to follow procedure and thus, all he could smell was alpha. Add to the mix...ah, the prisoner must be an alpha, too. Ren’s pheromones told him that there was a bit of alpha versus alpha, even if Ren had the unfair advantage.

Ren walked off and Hux walked into the interrogation chamber, shutting the door behind him. The man, Poe Dameron from his intel, looked to be in a terrible state. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he didn’t care for the way Ren conducted these interrogations. There were better ways to get prisoners to comply.

Hux walked up to the man and the whiff of alpha told him that he wasn’t suppressing either. He felt his heart quicken, which was odd.

“How the mighty have fallen,” Hux said, trying to ignore whatever was tugging at him.

Poe Dameron forced his battered head up and squinted at the black clad figure now standing over him. “Should I know you?” he asked obnoxiously, even though he recognized General Hux by his red hair and sneer. Though it rather looked like he was...sniffing? “Forgive my odor,” he said sarcastically. “Your hospitality leaves much to be desired.” 

He grimaced, which made his battered face look worse. “And you don’t smell so good yourself. Like eau de…” He trailed off as the scent sharpened a little and finished in a softer, rather bewildered tone, “...omega.” His eyes scanned the other man again, sure he couldn’t be smelling that right. Sure, Kylo Ren didn’t bother with suppressants, but his alphaness he carried like a badge of honor and superiority. (Poe always disliked alphas like that.) But omegas...there was no way the First Order didn’t make them take suppressants, especially ones of high rank.

The scent assailed his nostrils again and Poe shuddered in the confines of the rack, body responding absent of his normal drugs. “Kriff,” he said. “Is this some new from of torture? Has the Order gotten so twisted that it’s started to use omega heats as some kind of interrogation tool? You’re too late anyway. Your Force alpha already tore the information out of my mind.” 

Hux pursed his lips. How stupid could this man be? Of course, while Hux was intelligent, he wasn’t always able to catch when he was being toyed with. “I’m General Hux! What kind of Commander are you that you don’t know that?!” he spat.

He bristled. There was no way that the man could smell him; he was on suppressants and a high dose at that. “Stop tooling with me; I’m on blockers and I’m not an omega. You’re just trying to get a rise out of me,” Hux said. Although, either way, he’d succeeded and Hux clenched his hands.

He had to bite his tongue as the man’s scent got stronger. It should not be affecting him like this; he was on a high dose! He was going to murder the doctor who assured him that this dose would work. Not even Kylo kriffing Ren could smell what he was. If Ren or Snoke knew...well, he’d be in danger.

“I’m not an omega and even if I was, I wouldn’t be in heat. Stop talking nonsense,” Hux said, his voice shaking a little. He brought a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab at his forehead.

Poe fought to ignore the enticing aroma now nearly flooding off the other man, cursing the cocktail of drugs that made his own reactions easier to reach. “General Hugs?” he asked with a small smirk, though it felt forced. “Never heard of you.”

He rattled in the bonds again as the scent activated the instinctive response of alpha. Twice, he’d caught a whiff of an omega in heat before, and he recognized the sweet tang now, calling to him to respond. As injured and helpless as he was, the need to protect and claim the other man began to rise in him sharply.

Raising his head again, he sought out the light green eyes of General Hux. Catching them, he said in a firm, but honeyed, tone, “Let me out of this contraption. Now.”

Hux might have responded, but a feeling he hadn’t experienced in many years of suppressing them was surfacing. It felt like the lid was about to blow from a boiling pot and he felt warm. Kriff. He had been around Kylo Ren, who never used blockers, who wore his alpha-ness like a trophy. Not a single shiver. He’d smelled many alphas in his time and nothing. Why the hell was he affected now? And oh, he could see that the prisoner could smell it. Hux tried to deny it, but there was no point, was there? He felt so warm now. Maybe the suppressants would get back to work if he…

But no, they were broken now. He would need to get more in order to get out of this room safely. There were stricter rules for the omegas here; suppressants were vital. While he did try to get the alphas to use their blockers, they weren’t penalized much. They’d had more ‘volunteers’ to the cause because of their alphas coaxing some omegas to join.

Hux hadn’t even realised that he was much closer to the prisoner now, his hand so close to the opening mechanism. He shuffled back. “No! You are the prisoner of the First Order and you will stay in there until…” But what was he going to do? His only option was to confide in someone and have them bring suppressants. He shuffled to the door, making sure it was locked. He had two options: Phasma, an alpha but he had no interest in women and she wouldn’t really affect him. Or Mitaka, a beta. He didn’t want either of them to know, but…he whimpered, feeling hotter and hotter.

“Listen to me, General Hux,” Poe said, voice still firm without being condescending. “I don’t think you know what’s happened.” He fought for his own coherency through the aftereffects of the torture and the increasing alpha response to an in-heat omega. “I’ve read about it. Never seen it. An alpha and omega pair with strong enough chemistry can overcome suppressants. It’s a mating bond drive. If you try to stop it or deny it, you’ll only hurt both of us.”

He took a deep breath through his mouth, trying not to bring too many more of the pheromones through his sensitive nose. “I know you don’t want to believe it. I know you’d rather think I was just a prisoner trying to escape, but listen to your body, General. It knows.”

He groaned and lowered his head again, getting dizzy in his twin battles against injury and biological need. “If you have to, use your datapad and look it up. But be quick. You’re only making it worse for us both.”

Hux wanted to argue, but was finding it very difficult to concentrate. He couldn’t even stay upright, slumping into a chair, but he did retrieve his datapad from his pocket. “You’re talking nonsense, there’s no such thing, I just need more suppressants,” he whimpered, but he typed into the pad anyway.

He was back to standing before he could read what was on the pad. His body ached for what the alpha could give him and maybe, just maybe he could be rid of this ache. If they did this, his heat would be satisfied and then he could use some downtime to get back on the suppressants and pretend that this never happened.

His hands were leaning against the chair now as he whimpered. Another thing crossed his mind. “I can’t...you’ll hurt me, we’re...enemies...I can’t,” he said.

“No,” Poe said. “I’m your alpha. And I would sooner chew off my right arm with my teeth without using painkillers than hurt you. But you’re going to hurt us both with this continued denial, General.” His voice held a note of pleading now, using more tools at his disposal to get the omega to free him. 

His muscles strained against the interrogation rig in a fruitless attempt to escape, but that just exacerbated his injuries and made him gasp. Allowing himself to go limp, he repeated his earlier demand in an even more definitive tone, “Release me, General Hux. Do it now.”

Hux felt a shiver go through him and his hands moved of their own accord, finding the opening mechanism to free the other man. Maybe logic told him not to believe, but his body felt otherwise. He’d spent his first heat at eighteen in agony, shut away from alphas and had suppressed ever since.

Maybe that was why they hadn’t worked properly. Too long suppressing. Of course, if he’d read his datapad, he’d have seen that the alpha’s words had been true.

Poe nearly erupted out of the toture rack, injuries be damned. His omega was falling apart in front of him, and they were in a dangerous situation for a mating. (But a mating they would need to have to calm down their raging hormones and bring their minds back to full control.) Placing gentle, if rough and bloodied, hands on Hux’s cheeks, he guided the other man to look at him. 

“I need your brain for just a couple more things, General. I know it’s hard, but you can do this. First, are we safe here? Can we use this room for an hour or two without anyone else checking in?”

Hux had braced himself and closed his eyes, but the expected push or pounce didn’t come. He whined and shuddered at the feeling of his hands, wanting to get closer. He tried to think. “Datapad. Room 43, F2. Lock 780473,” he uttered. He couldn’t quite get anything more coherent out. He whimpered. “I’m burning.”

“Good, that’s good,” Poe said and looked around them at the room. This was really the last place where he’d want to mate, but they had no choice. “I need you to take your coat off, General Hux.” He began to wrestle out of what remained of his own clothes, placing the battered leather jacket on the floor, but not wanting to sacrifice his shirt or pants. 

“Have you ever had sex during heat before?” he asked gently. “Or sex at all?”

Excitement, anticipation and nerves all shot through Hux as he removed his coat. His hands idled over his tunic, wondering whether he should continue, though he’d not been instructed to. And he wanted to be good for his alpha. He swallowed, trying to ignore the heat that was blazing through him. Also the fact that it was unlikely that Poe would remain his alpha.

His cheeks turned red. “No, I’ve never...I’ve never had sex.” He tried to keep his voice straight, though the heat was making it difficult. So much so that he started stripping more clothes off, unable to bear it any longer.

Poe nodded and said, “That’s okay. That’s fine. I’ll-I’ll just take it as slow as I can, alright?” He tossed off the last of his clothes and stood in glorious nudity, cock already full and knot starting to present. 

He reached out and lightly took Hux’s face again, capturing his eyes. “I’m going to lose all control beyond instinct soon,” he said. “And you probably will, too. If there’s anything you want to ask or say or request, now’s the time. Once I start touching any other part of you...we won’t stop until I’ve knotted and bitten you. So, tell me, General, what should I call you?”

Hux was down to his undershirt, smart as most officers’ shirts though comfortable enough to be underneath his tunic. His gloves were off and he stopped with the buttons of his pants halfway undone as he stared at his alpha’s naked form and tried to hold in his whimper. He could feel himself growing slick now. If he didn’t get his trousers off soon, he was going to end up with them sticking to him.

He tried to focus on his face as he spoke, his thoughts slowed. “Hux,” he answered. He hated his first name. His eyes dropped again before looking up into warm, brown eyes. “...Be gentle?” He didn’t know what he was doing and Poe looked...big.

“Hux,” Poe said with a low rumble of satisfaction. “I’m Poe. And I’ll take care of you. If you need me to stop, for any reason, you just have to say.” (Not that he thought it would really be necessary for either of them once they got started. But he’d try his damndest if the omega asked it of him.) He raised his mouth and scraped his teeth over the other man’s chin. 

Forcing himself to step back again, he seized the great coat and spread it over the cold, hard floor over his own jacket. It wasn’t the bed he’d prefer for their first time, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. He also snagged the omega’s shed clothes and tossed them with his own, safely out of the way. 

Turning on his knees to look over Hux, he eased to the omega’s side to carefully undo his pants and remove them, taking the underwear with them. He stopped just above the boots and made a low noise of amused frustration. “Lift your feet,” he said.

A small part of Hux’s brain, one fed by awful stories of alphas and his own experience with an abusive father, wondered if Poe really could stop. Another part of his brain supplied that he was Resistance and they were usually a soppy lot, so maybe Poe was different. Then the big part of his brain that was dominant right now just wanted relief. He whimpered, bursting with heat at the feeling of Poe’s teeth against his chin.

He managed to get his shirt off and didn’t have the headspace to throw it far. He felt jittery with nerves, remembering his inadequacies. His father had been so disappointed in him. Just the thought of the bastard brought some sharpness back to him. A bit of his natural defiance shone through. “What if I don’t?” he asked. Unfortunately, the discomfort he felt had him acquiesce all the same, eager for this all to go away.

Poe just smiled at him, eyes brimming with growing desire. “It would have been uncomfortable for you with your pants and briefs all tangled in your boots,” he said, even as he carefully eased them off. He didn’t delay in removing pants, briefs and socks, standing again to place them on the rest of their discarded clothing (and to give himself a little breather). 

He turned to look over his obviously nervous omega, admiring his long legs, slender strength and pale complexion, topped by the slowly mussing red hair. Moving slowly, Poe went over to the mass of greatcoat and jacket and eased himself down on his side. He reached out his right arm and extended his hand. “Come here,” he invited. “Come lie down with me.”

Hux had never been so naked outside of bathing. He’d always preferred layers and now he was bare for Poe to see. It was probably obvious that he wanted to cover himself up, but that small part of his brain assumed he would be punished kept him from doing so.

He moved slowly, managing some grace as he first knelt, then lay down on the coats. The initial cold he’d felt from being bare was rapidly changing and he shuddered. “Please,” he breathed.

Poe smiled and eased over to rest against Hux’s bare body, smoothing a hand down his hairless chest. That contact sent a wave of dark desire through him, snarling his mind into a tangle. He reared up to his knees in a swift, graceful move and bent at the waist to press kisses over Hux’s torso. His lips sought out any sensitive spots, which his tongue quickly took advantage of with sweeps and dips. 

The omega’s taste, especially in the hint of musky sweat, drove Poe’s instincts wilder. He found a tender nipple and nursed at it intensely, tugging with careful teeth. Someday, these same succulent nubs might feed his pups, an idea his alpha side celebrated. He laved over the same spot he’d just nipped, soothing any sting.

After giving the other side equal attention, he pressed light kisses up the length of Hux’s neck and pressed his face into the pulse-point, inhaling his sweet scent. But he did not linger there, preferring to raise his head enough to touch their lips together for the first, sweet time. The contact quickly increased in pressure and depth, Poe’s mouth opening to sweep out a tongue to claim Hux’s mouth.

Hux might be addled with heat and lust, but he was quick to watch Poe’s every movement, reacting minutely, trying to anticipate what he was going to do, though he might have had a better chance at it if his mind wasn’t so filled with lust and heat. He gasped as Poe went for his nipples, his hands dipping into his hair and trying to keep him there.

His mouth opened for him, wanting, needing, more.

Poe indulged in some deep kisses with Hux, even as he used the distraction to slowly ease on top of the other man. The touch of their heated skin made him growl into the kiss, delighted by how right the other man felt against him. He tangled his fingers in Hux’s red hair and used that to direct their kisses, along with releasing it more and more from the gel that held it back so severely.

Their erections bumped for the first time as he shifted his hips, and Poe growled again into their kiss. He rutted lightly against the other man, rubbing their cocks together. Their legs tangled comfortably as Poe found the best angle and rhythm to build the pleasure between them.

“Hux,” he rumbled, deep in his chest. “My Hux. My omega.” He nipped at the full lower lip and tugged it back. “Mine.”

Hux gasped at the contact between them, his fevered state wanting more, though not really knowing what he was doing and thus, pushed up a little into him, trying to get closer. The touch of their erections, however, had him keening. Had him murmuring incoherent words in the Arkanis tongue his mother had brought him up with before Brendol made him learn Basic.

He moaned, hands finding Poe’s sides. “Please...I surrender,” he breathed, turning his head to bare his glands. He was so hot.

Poe mouthed at them tenderly, but did not bite down just yet, instincts telling him to do that when they were fully joined. He still nibbled and sucked at the exposed area, loving the surrender of his omega to him. (Though this was not the final surrender. Not quite yet.)

He forced himself up and away from the tender neck, slowly moving down. His mouth trailed over more of Hux’s body, bypassing his nipples this time to kiss over his breastbone. He did not linger on the upper torso, but proceeded right on down to where he knew Hux’s cock lay hard and aching below.

As soon as his chin bumped the top of Hux’s erection, Poe opened his mouth, turned his head and swallowed down the head. He slurped eagerly at the long, slender length, using his hand to stroke the lower part of Hux’s cock and cup the firmness of his balls.

Hux had never felt anything like it and Poe’s mouth on his cock made him feel less uncomfortable and more vocal. If he’d been coherent, he might have been glad that the room was soundproof. He was like putty in Poe's hands and he’d barely started sucking.

He found himself hooking a leg around Poe’s back, not that it stayed long as Poe kept working him up.

Poe sucked and stroked at Hux’s cock for several long moments, but took care not to work him up too much. His omega was going to come on his cock this first time. So, although it pained him to do so, he gently released the tasty erection with a last fond lick of the tip.

He gripped Hux’s hips and urged him to roll onto his stomach, ass lifted a bit in the air for better access (and also to keep Hux’s cock from getting pressed beneath him). He urged Hux’s knees apart, murmuring nonsense words at him to help ease his nerves as he placed Hux in position to be mounted. 

Poe’s own slick from his cock dripped to the greatcoat below their bodies as he moved. Once they joined, the chemical properties of their slicks would combine. For more compatible mates, this would make the omega riper for pregnancy and the alpa more virile. 

And by the scent of it, they were very compatible mates.

Hux tried to keep Poe’s head where it was, grunting as he moved away, but he had no grip. He panted and moved slowly as he was guided onto his stomach, the heat flooding through his body and his heartbeat quickening with anticipation.

He rested his elbows on the floor and his forehead on his forearms as he listened to Poe talk to him softly, feeling nervous, Poe was so big. His heart was racing, though not from fear; anticipation, nerves.

Poe detected the worry interwoven into Hux’s intense desire, strong enough to be smelled even through the heat. He pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s coccyx and ran a hand down his own cock, shivering as he did. The slick gathered on his fingers, and he ran them over the slick already dribbling from Hux’s entrance, a vivid invitation for his alpha. 

But Poe refused to just take his omega without thought to his comfort and inexperience. Despite the readiness his body projected, first times were never so easy, and that unnerving tang of uncertainty ran contrary to all of the other signals his body gave out. (A more truthful response than the demands of heat.) This reached the cord of Poe’s own heart, slicing through the drive to just fuck and claim and knot and fill with seed.

He gently pressed the slicked finger in to the first knuckle, pleased by the easy glide. But two fingers took more effort, some working in and out and spreading to get deep into the channel. And despite the slick openness of Hux’s body, he added a third finger to be extra cautious. (His omega was worth it.)

Beyond that...he added his mouth.

Spreading both cheeks wide with his hands, he pressed a warm, wet tongue in place of his fingers and worked smoothly in and out. The taste and smell of Hux spread sweet and delightful over his tastebuds and nose. Over the lower half of his face soon enough, as Poe pushed eagerly into the mounds and liquid, eating Hux out with fervent growls and deep moans.


	2. That awkward moment when your omega fights you at every chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Hux work through their first heat and their plans afterwards are vastly different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I think I forgot to add the tag for mpreg when I first put this up, but it's there now. Apologies if this is a squick for anyone, we won't be offended if you no longer want to follow this. <3

It was the second time that the alpha went against what Hux was expecting. That untrusting part of Hux’s brain expected to immediately be stuffed with cock, but instead he received a kiss. It made his body twitch pleasantly and he felt a little calmer, so when the first fingertip came, he was more relaxed.

Gratitude intermingled with the desperate need of his heat. Hux made sounds as the alpha prepared him, one finger turning to two and then to three, leaving his body rutting a little, trying to get more friction on those fingers. So when they left, he let out a disappointed grunt.

However, a tongue soon replaced them and he thought he might come right there and then, his moans coming out louder than ever.

Poe eased two fingers in alongside his tongue and worked them in and out a few more times before deciding Hux was relaxed enough to fit the rest of him in without trouble. His own body now throbbed insistently with the need to mount and mate. And this time, he would comply with those demands.

“I’m going in now, okay?” Poe asked, positioning his cock to Hux’s entrance. He wanted to assure the other man that he would try not to make this hurt, but the words eluded him. The moment the head of his erection brushed against that ring of muscle, his body forcefully ordered him forward.

He pressed in, gripping tight to Hux’s hips as the first inch penetrated and then more almost glided into place, the slick, preparation and both of their heats making the entry easy. 

Hux moaned, the heat blazing through him, wanting more, though the tongue and fingers did give some reprieve. When he pulled away, Hux whimpered and moved his butt further up. “Please, please,” he murmured, never needing anything like he needed this.

He moved his head a little to look back and barely heard the words, but he saw anyway and put his forehead back on his forearm, sucking in a deep breath as the alpha breached him. He was so big, but it didn’t hurt. The heat fluttered, his focus less on that and more on Poe’s cock.

He might have gotten up onto his hands if he thought his arms could support him. “More,” he grunted.

Poe managed a chuckle at the demand around the lustful pleasure that drove his body ever faster and harder. He certainly wanted to give the omega more, but he was only human. Still, he gripped the man’s hips tighter and hauled him backward with every thrust forward, attempting to get deeper and more forceful.

Below his knees, the softness of Hux’s coat provided only the barest of protection, but the pleasure shooting from his cock to all of his body overwhelmed everything else. There was little except the warm tightness around him, the scent of his omega’s heat and need, the wet slapping of their bodies together and the commingled noises they made. 

He fucked the omega relentlessly, mindlessly, driven by instinct and need of his own. Need to tie the omega on his knot. Breed him full of pups. Bite his neck and claim him for good and all. And the throwing of both of them off their suppressants only worsened all of the biological imperative. Poe was an alpha nearing the end of the peak of his virility, one who nature told needed to claim and bond his chosen mate now, before he could no longer out-compete younger alphas.

And all of that went into their joining.

Hux tried to push back to increase their pleasure, though the alpha had a strong grip and was tugging on his hips anyway. Each thrust seemed to push in impossibly deep and his heat, still there and present, felt satisfied enough to relieve the uncomfortable pressure to make room for enjoying it.

All thought had left him save the cock pumping in and out of him, it was all that he could focus on right now. He moaned, often, his body overwhelmed by pleasure.

Poe felt his knot starting to swell, even as his balls tightened in anticipation of flooding the randy omega with seed. He had the presence of mind to reach underneath his mate and stroke his cock, urging him to his own climax. This pressed more of his body to the other man’s and merely heightened everything that much more to his senses.

His eyes flicked to the spot on Hux’s neck where his mating bite would go, and he felt a rush of saliva to his mouth. Nothing would stand in the way of their completing the mating bond. His alpha needs wouldn’t allow it.

Nor did he think the omega would object. In fact, he thought the other man would demand it (with what few of his brain cells were capable of thought in the moment).

Hux felt the pressure rising, spurred on by the hand on his cock and felt so close. He felt the pressure on his rim, the alpha’s knot and pushed back against it, body craving it. Though the adrenaline kept him going, his legs were starting to tire from keeping himself up for so long.

As his knot popped and lodged him deep inside Hux, Poe’s orgasm exploded with such force it felt like the top of his head and tips of his toes might have blown off. He hauled the other man back and latched on to his glands, teeth sinking in to claim him. 

An immediate sense of rightness and contentment filled him, overpowering the sheer physical pleasure. He felt the instant connection to his mate, strong and secure between them. His knot swelled even more and locked them together snugly. His seed continued to flood the omega’s insides, attempting to enhance their new bond with pregnancy.

Hux’s orgasm hit as the alpha knotted him, a pressure that kept him there. He could feel the alpha’s orgasm too, which only heightened his own pleasure. He whimpered as he was lifted, a little bone-tired and boneless, He hadn’t even been pressed against the alpha’s chest before he felt the teeth at his glands, biting down to mark him.

At first it was an odd mix of pain and pleasure, but it soon gave away to more intense pleasure, a bond forming between them. His head rested against Poe’s. He was getting tired now, but pleasantly so.

Poe found his mind clearing again as their bond solidified and the intense need to breed his mate ebbed away. He knew they would be joined for at least another twenty minutes and eased them both on their sides, tucking Hux against him. The hardness of the floor was more noticeable now, and they would both sport bruises from that as much as the coupling.

“Hux,” he murmured into the omega’s ear, one arm gentle around his waist and the other tucked under his head. “How are you feeling?” It was a bit of an inane question in a way, but it was also the most important one in the circumstances.

Hux moved with him as they came to lie on their sides on the floor, mind starting to clear. Which meant it started trying to deal with what just happened. While the First Order was careful not to allow mass couplings, preferring the troops to have focus, it wasn’t completely against it. Simple fact being that mated alphas were even more dangerous as they were very protective of their omegas.

It was the reason why most of the First Order were betas; a lot easier to manage.

He wished, not for the first time, that he was an alpha. It was easier to get what you wanted when you were an alpha, but he would have to make do. He shivered at the breath on his ear, one hand instinctively closing over Poe’s wrist.

“Like I could sleep...except the floor’s too hard,” he answered. “We might be able to move to my quarters if I’m ever able to stand again.”

“Hux, we can’t stay on this ship,” Poe said softly. “The Order...they’ll never accept me and much more, they’ll never accept you with me. You-you do know that, right?” He licked softly at the place on Hux’s neck that marked him as a claimed omega, bonded for life. “We have to escape...together. Your heat will strike you again. We’ve got a little time, but only a little. And now we need to be close to solidify the bond. It’s necessary for our health.” He stroked softly across his omega’s abdomen. “I’m sorry. I’m sure this wasn’t exactly what you’d envisioned for yourself.”

“I am a General of the First Order; they will accept anything I tell them to. The Supreme Leader will see that this is an advantage, he…” Hux tried to argue, but even as he spoke, he questioned it himself. If he wasn’t safe here, where was he safe?

If he had just stayed away from this room...but even thinking that made his stomach drop.

Poe made a soft, sad sound and kissed his nape tenderly. “I’m sorry,” he repeated softly. “We need to get off this ship. Somewhere quiet and safe to ride out the rest of the heat. And then we’ll talk about what to do next. When you’re yourself again...and so am I. But I promise you this, I’ll do everything I can to protect you. You’re my mate now. My omega. And that means everything to me.” 

He shifted a little against Hux, feeling his knot still snug inside his omega and keeping his seed inside to impregnate the other man. His body still rode the high from the alpha hormones pumping through him at the finding and claiming of his mate. Later, he’d ache all over from the beating, but the wounds Ren had inflicted on his mind were mostly repaired by the bonding. It was a lovely side-effect.

Hux closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. Not a common feeling in the slightest, but all of this brought out the hormones and made him weak, apparently. “It’d be safer to get to my quarters. It’ll be even more uncomfortable if we’re stuck in a ship and it sets off again,” Hux said. He could barely remember his first and only heat before this, but more of this? Of course, giving into it made it pleasurable, but if they were stuck somewhere inconvenient…

“And don’t think because I’m an omega and allowed you to mate with me that I’m going to be some submissive slave for you to order about,” Hux said, firmly. Some might say it was dangerous to say such a thing at this moment, but it was precisely the best moment to get it across. Because he wasn’t a coward.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that I won’t do that without just saying it,” Poe assured, “but I’ll say it if you need to hear it. I believe in equal partnerships between omegas and alphas. We’re a set that goes together. Two halves of the whole.” 

He sighed a little and added, “Biology may have made this part of the choice for us, but there are options if you want out. But we won’t even be able to explore those if we’re still on this ship. How will you explain the absence necessary or my disappearing? You can’t tell the Order the truth, Hux. They’ll kill both of us. You know they will. We have to get off this ship. As fast as possible as soon as we’re no longer literally knotted together. Please tell me you know that. Please.”

If Hux wasn’t afraid to demand, Poe wasn’t afraid to beg.

“You don’t know the inner workings of the First Order. Before I was General, my father was and his First Order pushed for alpha dominance. Omega troopers were either executed for being too insubordinate or put to work in, to quote his words, ‘jobs that suit the lowly Omegas.’ When I took over, I changed the regime and made everyone use suppressants or blockers,” Hux ranted.

Hux rubbed his forehead, trying to think about what they could do. “It’s going to be dangerous trying to get to a ship or my quarters either way. We might as well rest up. When we’re presentable, I can summon a trooper to come in and shoot him, you can take his armour. It is not uncommon for me to have a trooper escort,” Hux explained.

Poe groaned from behind Hux and nearly buried his face in his neck, breathing in their joined scents to try and calm himself. “Hux. You realize your solution was to make everyone deny a part of who they are, right? I mean, alpha dominance is crap, but forcing people to use suppressants is not much better. I choose to use them, but that’s different from someone ordering me to.” 

He flapped a hand in the area. “We can argue secondary gender politics and roles later. I can’t just have you kill a Trooper and then just stroll to your quarters. That’ll still leave a trooper’s body and my disappearance. And how you walked out of here with a Trooper who was actually dead.” 

“We have to get off this ship. This will be our only chance. Now or never. You take me to your quarters, and I get caught. And if I get caught, you get caught.” 

He took another deep breath and let it all out again in a low growl. “Look. When we untangle and get out of this room, I’m heading for a hanger. The Trooper’s guise is a good idea. But your quarters aren’t. Maybe we’ll be able to survive the separation. Maybe we’ll both die. But I can’t stay on this ship...and I won’t.”

“What else was I supposed to do? I could not have omegas and alphas causing trouble. There is no order in chaos,” Hux grumbled.

“There’s a panel we can hide him in. It won’t be for too long, just long enough for us to be able to get through the rest of this blasted heat and get a shower,” Hux said. “Or I simply march you through the halls as yourself with the excuse of putting you to work or something close to that.”

Hux rubbed his eyes, letting out a frustrated grunt. “And how do you plan to cope if we did take a TIE right now and I went back into heat? There is simply no room; I made sure of that myself!”

“Hux,” Poe said urgently, “you realize this can go on for days. Not hours. Days. I know it’s taking a risk being in a TIE if it strikes us again, but less so than being here. If you want to come back when it’s over, I won’t stop you. I promise. We’ll work out a story for you when both of us can think again. I swear it, Hux. But days stuck on here...I can’t.”

Poe felt himself loosen a little and wondered if emotions could trigger those responses. He certainly wasn’t basking in the afterglow anymore. He was agitated and upset, determined that he couldn’t and wouldn’t get stuck on this death trap of a ship any longer. He didn’t believe they could get away with trying to sneak into Hux’s quarters and riding out the heat there. They’d be discovered, one way or another. And both of them would die.

“Days?” Hux whispered. It was all so overwhelming. The act itself was pleasant, but he was tired just after this one round. Then there was that feeling, he didn’t know whether it was coming from Poe or himself, that upset. He shuddered, trying to get closer to his...alpha. He slumped a little, defeated. “How do we...how can we possibly escape?”

Poe kissed his nape and licked over Hux’s glands soothingly. “Your idea about dressing me up as a Trooper is a good one. We knock out one of the guards, take his uniform, hide him in the panel. And then we walk as quickly as we can without looking too strange to the nearest hangar. We take a TIE, and I get us out of here. I know a place we can go to ride out your heat safely. Somewhere we can stash the TiE without trouble. And when it’s over, we can decide what to do.”

He snuggled Hux closer and allowed himself to feel relieved. His omega could be reasoned with, after all. “We’ll be detached in a few moments.”

Hux felt his body react to Poe’s actions and yet, he felt defeated. “Fine, but it needs to have a bath and not be some grimy hovel,” Hux muttered. He still firmly believed that they could hide in his quarters, for no one had access and he could claim illness, but he was far too tired to keep arguing.

“Better than a hovel, I promise,” Poe said, though he could also feel Hux’s reluctance and worry the same way Hux had felt his. “And with a bath, though we’ll end up being dirty again in not too long.” 

He let out another low sigh. He’d not allowed himself to indulge in thoughts of having a mate too often, but when he had, that mate was certainly not a First Order General who fought with him through the supposed afterglow of their first mating. It rather put a damper on the whole thing.

And with that unhappy thought, Poe realized he could pull out...carefully. So he did and though his instincts screamed at him to cuddle his mate and pamper him until the next wave of heat, he forced himself up and stumbled to their clothes. He grabbed his undershirt and tossed it to Hux. “You can clean yourself with that.” He began to pull on his own tattered clothes quickly.

“All the same. I don’t know about you, but I’m likely going to have aches, regardless of how pleasurable it was for me,” Hux said. And it was, he couldn’t deny that. Yes, their choices were limited, but he would have suffered through pain if he had willed it.

He felt empty when Poe pulled out and oddly like he wanted to cry. It took a lot of willpower to move, even if the floor wasn’t that comfortable. Poe’s gesture was kind, something he wasn’t used to, but he would put it down to no time that he just kept the undershirt and quickly got changed, tucking the shirt under his coat.

Gloves on, he walked over to the panel, gesturing for Poe to stand behind him. “JN-445, JH-908, come to Dameron’s interrogation room,” he said. He stepped back, waiting. They were the two who had tortured Poe, so this would be a fitting end. When the two troopers walked in, he blasted them both after shutting the door and started removing one of their uniforms.

Poe gave Hux a bit of an incredulous look through his blackening eyes at the idea of him being achy. But he then ducked his head to hide a smile, knowing this was just who his mate was. He wondered if there would be more than their biology which might allow them to work as mates. Certainly, they were very different in personality.

“Kriff!” Poe exclaimed after Hux casually gunned down the two Troopers. “Remind me not to piss you off.” He moved to help, though, dragging the second man further into the room and setting him aside. He snagged some of the armor that Hux had removed and began to pull it on, finding it a bit too long, but tight on his muscles. “Glad I’m not going to be stuck in this for long. Where are we putting the bodies?”

Hux narrowed his eyes at him at his look, hoping to convey that he was the one who would make him achey. Not that it was really his fault, strictly speaking; the unfortunate aspects of their biology was something they couldn’t control.

He rolled his eyes. “Like my body would allow me to do anything in the likely event that you piss me off,” Hux muttered. He typed into his datapad and a hatch in the floor opened up directly below the rack. A rather gruesome design he hadn’t really cared for, but he hadn’t designed this part of the base. “Shove them down there. It leads to the incinerator.”

“And don’t let your rebellious little heart get all angry; those two are the ones Ren put in charge of your first ‘interrogation’,” Hux said.

Poe looked down into the literal trash chute for bodies and made a face that was a mixture of anger, disgust and fear. “So that’s what would have happened to me, huh? Nice. As if I needed more reasons to be against your Order.” He eased the still fully clad Trooper into the shaft and winced as the body tumbled away. “And this is going to give me nightmares for years.” He carefully hauled the second body over and eased that unknown man into the shaft as well, face still a displeased moue. 

The ‘rebellious’ comment still ringing in his ears, he felt a deeper wave of annoyance at the omega. “Your mouth doesn’t have any problem giving me lip,” he said. “So, I don’t see why I wouldn’t worry about you being just as casual about shooting me if you thought you could get away with it.” 

He pulled on the helmet and snagged one of the Stormtroopers blasters. “Ready when you are, your highness.”

“This was not my design; if you were my prisoner, I would have used other methods to get what I wanted. Pain doesn’t bring the best results,” Hux said. He glared at him. “Hardly my Order anymore.”

He sighed. “I’m an omega, as much as I hate it; I’ve not heard of abusive omegas, so the chances of me being able to shoot you...are very slim. From my experience, alphas can overpower omegas. Can even kill their omegas,” Hux said.

He knew that there were bonded mates who weren’t toxic and were strong enough that death of one would greatly impact the other, regardless of which they were, but he hadn’t seen it personally. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose; even outside of the intense heat, he felt emotional.

Poe just looked unimpressed, though it wasn’t obvious through the helmet. His body language might have spoken to it, though. He felt the omega’s distress, however, and said, “I won’t ever abuse you, Hux, not the way you mean. Depending on your choice when your heat is over, we may find ourselves on opposite sides of a war again. That’s up to you...well, up to me, too, I guess.” 

“But talk for later. We need to get out of here while we have time. Lead the way...please.”

Hux didn’t care to admit it and didn’t like it one bit, but his decision was already made, though the logistics of it was yet to be truly sorted. Both of them had ideals they wanted to stick with. If he could persuade Poe that he could find them a place here where they would be safe, then maybe..

But they didn’t have the time.

Hux led him out of the room after giving his hair a good flatten. He strutted through the base, snapping at anyone who got in his way.

Hux took him to a TIE and used his datapad to open it up.

Poe followed a step behind, keeping pace with the taller man and attempting to look as professional as possible. He noticed the tether on the TIE fighter and carefully uncoupled it to make their exit smoother. Doing his best not to look around or act too suspiciously, he made his way to the door and entered the ship, heading straight for the controls. 

“Strap in and hang on,” Poe said. “We have a bumpy ride ahead. Maybe in more than one way.”

He looked at Jakku and knew that they had more than one bumpy ride ahead. He took a deep breath and tried to be calm.

Hux typed into his datapad, watching the dot get closer. “I need a minute,” he said, cursing the droid’s slowness. He walked around the ship, acting as if he was inspecting it, though he did find real things to criticise. Nothing that would stop them getting to wherever Poe would take them.

Finally, he saw the droid, a small one that pulled along a box. As soon as it was directly behind the TIE where he needed to get in, he crouched. “Get ready to go as soon as I get in.”

He took the ginger cat out of the box and climbed into the TIE. Not that Poe would have seen her, but he wasn’t going to leave her behind.

Poe didn’t question the other man, considering his own crazy plans, but had begun the launch sequence even before the hatch closed behind him. The instant the systems said go and the omega was safely strapped in, he shot out of the ship at the fastest speed possible. 

The comm instantly buzzed to life, demanding a response. He ignored the angry voice on the other end, pushing the TIE to the limits of its capability. Ahead of them, Jakku sat in desert splendor, a potentially deadly trap for them both.

But BB-8 was there, along with the fate of the Resistance. Poe took a deep breath, punched in a set of crazy coordinates and hyperspaced them, to right above the planet’s atmosphere.

Instruments screamed as he slammed them out of hyperspace and into a rapid descent toward the planet’s surface. He swung toward the town where he’d been captured earlier, still coming in hot. But there was no fear in him now, just calm, utter control of their crazily fast ship.

“So you had something you needed to get. I have something I need to get. Hold on to your balls, Hux.”


	3. That awkward moment when your alpha continues to surprise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe get to spend some downtime between heats, BB8 and Millicent get protective over their humans and Hux shows Poe that he has a sweet side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's more fluff than smut, though some angst. Pretty sure the next chapter will have smut, so don't despair!

Hux had barely managed to strap in when the flying started and Millicent dug her claws in. He managed to slip Poe’s undershirt out of his tunic in order to hold onto that. As pathetic as it was, he knew that alpha scent to their omega was calming and he felt the effect immediately. So much so that he nearly drifted off to sleep.

When he saw on the stats that they were near Jakku, he bristled. “Jakku? There are no good places there!” Hux hissed.

“Don’t I know it,” Poe said. “Just stay where you are, Hux.” He put the thing on autopilot for the moment, one eye on the sensors, and scrabbled at the comms. He tuned it to the special communication frequency between himself and BB-8 and put in the following, “Meet ruins of Lor San Tekka home now. Reply.”

He took back over the TIE and headed for where he’d begun, the meeting place with Lor San Tekka. It would only take them a moment to arrive, but Poe knew he was risking both of their lives on this.

A strident whistle and some sharp beeps rung over the comms.

“BB,” Poe breathed, relieved and delighted in one. His faithful droid had trusted him to come back and waited. And the Order hadn’t come after him yet. Well, Poe had rather delayed the one who’d have given the command. He grinned.

As they landed and Poe opened the hatch, a rolling ball of a droid zoomed toward them at top speed. It slowed and gave an uncertain whistle at the sight of Poe, who realized, tore off the helmet and threw it away. “It’s me!! We’ve got to get out of here, BB! Come on!”

Whistling now in joy, the droid sped in after him, and clanged into the fighter, a tight fit given the current occupants. 

“One escape coming up,” Poe said and lifted the TIE back off the ground. Even as he did, several Order ships appeared on the scanner. “Oh good. Company.” He shot up toward the atmosphere, aiming for the far side of the planet from where the Star Destroyer lay in wait. “I love this kind of flying.”

When Hux realised that Poe was going after his droid, he started typing on his datapad, looking in at the First Order, seeing what they knew and did not know. Droid on board, he created a false signal that would have the Order search Jakku as if it was still there. It was the only thing he could do for their escape.

“I hate it, now get away from Jakku and the Finaliser; they know this is a traitor ship,” Hux said.

Poe just grinned and gunned them for the black and safety. He’d already put in the coordinates for their next jump. Now, he just needed to elude the other fighters behind them and the ones from the Finalizer and they’d be fine.

This was what he loved best.

Their fighter weaved and looped as Poe expertly out-manoeuvered the other pilots. He realized with a kind of dim horror that he was taking extra pleasure in being able to show off for his omega. He twisted out of the way of fire, never losing track of his goal. And the instant they cleared the planet and hit starry space, he punched the hyperdrive and shot them off to safety whooping loudly as BB-8 echoed his cry.

“You just don’t make pilots the way the Empire used to, Hux,” he teased, even as he fell back against his seat.

Hux pressed the shirt against his face; it was the only thing keeping him from throwing up. He hated flying, couldn’t stomach it. The smaller the ship, the worse it got, but they couldn’t have taken Ren’s bigger ship as it would have taken a bit longer to get out into a safe zone.

He wanted to respond with something snarky, but it was taking all he could to keep calm. Millicent ended up under his coat, curled up and clinging to his stomach.

Poe felt the fear and nausea from his omega and felt a wave of both protectiveness and amusement. Imagine biology pairing him up with someone who hated to fly! Obviously, nature was laughing at them both.

But protectiveness won out, and Poe reached back to squeeze Hux’s left knee. “Hey, we’re fine. All safe in hyperspace. We’ll be where we’re going in less than half an hour. Just breathe and relax. And introduce yourself to BB-8. And tell me what you had brought to the ship before we took off. Must have been as important to you as BB-8 is to me.”

Hux was focusing on keeping calm that he nearly jumped at the contact, though he soon calmed enough to answer. “I don’t like small spaces or flying, I can’t just relax when I feel like I’m suffocating,” Hux muttered.

“...Hello?” Hux said, unsure how to address a droid that wasn’t trained to serve him, let alone introduce himself.

“My cat, I could not very well leave her there, could I?” Hux huffed.

BB-8 beeped a few times at Hux and then swiveled their head toward Poe, still beeping.

“BB-8, this is my omega, General Hux. And his cat, who I’m sure he’ll introduce to us, once he?...she? calms down. Or when they both do.”

BB-8 made a series of strident whistles and frantic beeps, rocking around as much as they could in the small space.

“Yeah, I know. Not exactly expected. But this is one part of nature you can’t fight. And it did mean he saved my life instead of dumping me into the trash incinerator.”

BB-8 squealed and poked out its zapper at Hux menacingly.

Hux stroked his coat where Millicent was. “Her name is Millicent,” he said. “She’s not fond of flying either.”

He couldn’t quite see the droid, but he saw the zapper and tried to move with a yell. “Control your droid before I hack into it myself!” Hux hissed.

Not certain that he could, but the threat was there.

“Besides, I wouldn’t have had you incinerated; I would have had you conditioned into our cause,” Hux said.

Maybe not what Poe would want, but better than dead.

He couldn’t quite control his rocketing heartbeat; right now, he was scared of the droid.

“BB-8,” Poe said with a hint of warning and the droid beeped and withdrew the laser, before trying to roll closer to Poe. “And I hate to tell you this, Hux, but I’d prefer to be dead. Pretty sure my life choices should tell you that. Reconditioned…” He shuddered all over. 

BB-8 booped softly and bumped his nearest leg.

“Guess you got the short end of the biology stick, Hux,” he said apologetically. “A Resistance pilot for an alpha. That’s pretty much your nightmare, huh?”

Hux didn’t see what other choice there would be, given the man wouldn’t willingly join them, but he kept quiet. They were enemies for a reason; their sides didn’t agree with each other.

“Having any alpha is my nightmare. I hid myself from everyone; Snoke, Ren...even my father. I was already a failure as a beta, nevermind an omega,” Hux muttered. “An omega, who can be marked and controlled by an alpha.”

Poe said things, acted like he was different, but Hux wasn’t so sure. No matter what, he was at his mercy. Just like his mother had been. And that hadn’t ended so well for her.

Poe snorted a laugh that was more sad than amused. “Buddy, you just talked about having me reconditioned to serve your Order. It’s pretty hypocritical of you to go and complain about my potentially controlling you. How many people have you forced into the Order? And what kind of excuses have you made about how it’s alright to do it? And how closely do they match the excuses alphas make about controlling their omegas? Turnabout would only be fair play, after all. But it might be good for you to think about. How much the idea terrifies and angers you, when it’s one of the core tenets of the Order’s entire existence.” 

Poe shrugged and went back to the comms, entering a coded string of words to their destination, providing information on the situation and their requested aid. In a few moments, he got a response that made him grin.

“We’re all set.”

Hux grimaced. He had been following what his father had raised him to do, he had never really thought that deeply about it. Of course, the words that echoed around his head and made him shudder were the ones about turnabout being fair play. “They were well-fed and not knocked about or raped or-or…” Hux stuttered, thinking about his mother. “And I’m not talking about a heat like what we had. I would have fought it if I didn’t want it.”

He brought his knees as close to his body as he could without squashing Millicent and leant against the wall, one hand covering his face. _Do not cry, do not cry_ , that’s what he wants.

“Kriff,” Poe said and reached back again to stroke Hux’s leg. “I’m not going to control you, Hux. Or force you to have sex. Or any of the other awful things you’re imagining. Cause it would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to fight against the Order for conditioning people and then claim it was okay to do to omegas. And I’m not that kind of person. I wouldn’t want to be.” 

He really did not want Hux to cry, especially not in their current situation where he couldn’t do anything to help him. “I know it may not mean much to you right now, Hux, but I give you my word.”

He should really pull away, fight it, but he liked it. Hux remembered that Poe said there were ways around this, to get out of this, which was a stark difference to his vision of bully alphas. He was so distracted that he nearly missed Millicent squeezing out of where he had her positioned and stopped her using her paw to bat at Poe’s hand.

“No, go back to sleep,” he muttered at her.

Hux heaved a sigh. He didn’t know what to say, especially when Poe had a point. Yet it was difficult to admit it.

BB-8 beeped a warning at Poe, who laughed again, this time with genuine pleasure. “Is Millicent a watch-cat, Hux? BB-8 says she was primed to attack me the same way he was to attack you.”

There was a clicking from the comms, and Poe read the incoming message with pleasure. “Sweet. Almost home free now, Hux. Five minutes to Takodana.”

“We have been protecting each other for a long time,” Hux said. He stroked her head, trying to calm her down. “Your droid is lucky she was snoozing when it tried to threaten me or she would have had no trouble returning the favour.”

“Takodana, is that your base?” Hux asked.

“Hux, darlin’, I promised you a chance to go back to the Order once your heat passes. I’m not going to give you the location of our base. And you’ll regret attacking the pirate fortress that makes up Takodana. I’ll have to tip them off that they’ll have to be on the lookout now.” Poe sighed in disappointment at the other man and himself. 

He steered them down toward the planet and Maz Kanata’s castle tavern with a slight modification to dock their stolen TIE in a bay specially designed to avoid all detection, perfect for smuggling. As soon as they set down, he opened the hatch and climbed out with his hands out. “It’s Poe Dameron!”

“Poe, you ratty space dog, what are you doing in that outfit and piloting a TIE fighter?” a sharp voice demanded from the shadows.

“It’s a long story,” he sighed. “I want you to meet my omega-General Armitage Hux.”

“General Hux?!” the voice asked, sounding most amused. “Your omega.” Laughter sounded. “Only you, Poe Dameron!”

“Yeah, I know,” Poe said with a little grin. “Come out and say hello, Hux.”

Hux wasn’t sure he could go back. He would have been seen getting into the TIE and there was no way in hell Poe could have used him as a hostage because the Order didn’t care about that; they would shoot regardless. He couldn’t say his alpha commanded him because that meant he had to admit that he was an omega.

No, his life was ruined.

He cringed when Poe announced what he was to the nearest stranger. Maybe he should just shoot himself to save the embarrassment.

Hux reluctantly got out after stuffing the undershirt back into his tunic and hid his cat under his coat, lest she get feisty again.

“I would ask that you don’t advertise this to everyone,” Hux hissed. “Claim me as your prisoner, if you want, it would be less embarrassing.”

“But you’re not,” Poe said, even as he stepped closer to his omega, instinct prompting him to check on his condition. “You’re my omega. And a General. I won’t call you a prisoner when you’re not. And as my omega, you’re afforded a bunch of protections from people who might otherwise abuse you. And I won’t allow that...for you to be hurt unnecessarily. I won’t announce it in other venues, but here-here it’s necessary.” He gestured to the line of figures moving out of the shadows, almost all of them xenos and every last one well armed.

Hux pursed his lips, taking a quick sweep of their surroundings, but ultimately there was little he could do. Poe knew this place and the people better than he ever would and he had no real choice but to trust that he would keep him from harm. Well, trust was a little difficult right now, but no one was shooting at him at least.

“Fine, it’s not like I have much choice right now, especially if I want a place to rest,” Hux muttered.

“Hux,” Poe soothed and put a hand on his arm, sniffing at the air. “We’re going to need that room soon, I think.” He turned back to the assembled group and grinned as a tiny, but formidable woman wearing huge glasses appeared in the middle. “Hey, Maz. Thanks for letting us crash here. Like I told you, this was something of an emergency situation. Not the kind of thing a guy can plan for.”

Maz shook her head at the pair of them and focused on Poe. “You always have been a troublemaker, even when you were small. But the finding of an omega and alpha is a blessing. Do not worry about anything. I will take care of it all, including BB-8.”

The unit beeped at her in question.

“Yes, I will make sure what you carry is safely given to the one who waits for it,” Maz said, before turning back to Poe and Hux. She held out an electronic key. “This is to the large bedroom at the top of the castle. No one will disturb you there. Meals will be left by your door at regular intervals for as long as you may require. Let the Force guide your bonding.” She pointed them toward the exit.

Poe didn’t waste any time, simply patted BB-8 on the dome, saying, “Do what Maz tells you. She’s good people.” He then took Hux’s right arm and hustled him for the exit. “I know where I’m going. Don’t worry. Are you hungry? We’ll ask for food now.”

Hux put his focus on the idea of food and maybe whiskey. “Is there any whiskey? Or wine, I’d settle for some wine,” Hux said. It would certainly help his nerves. Though, he wanted a lot of things and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get them all.

He walked with Poe silently, self-conscious about the fact that a whole bunch of them knew what they were going to be doing.

“This is a pirate’s cantina,” Poe said with amusement, “there’s a lot stronger things than whiskey.” He called back, “Hux needs strong drink to deal with me. Can you have some whiskey sent up, Maz?”

A wave of chuckles answered that statement, and Maz said with good humor, “The very best for the poor man.”

“Thank you, Maz!” Poe responded, before leading Hux into the cantina doors. They were in a hallway on the backside of the establishment, but the instant they went inside, they could hear the activity above them. Shouts, laughter, music and the rumble of a lot of voices talking. “This place is always busy. Fortunately, there’s a set of stairs in the back we can use to go up and avoid the rest of the crowd.” 

He led Hux to the stairs and then wound them several flights up to a large corridor. Obviously knowing the layout well, he headed straight for a large door in the back. He paused a moment dramatically and than threw the door open to reveal the room beyond.

It was large and furnished with all of the essentials anyone could need for a long stay. The room was dominated by a large, four poster bed with curtain hung all round so the occupants might have privacy. There was a small kitchen area with table and chairs, along with a stove and cooler. The refresher was large and featured a bathtub suitable for multiple occupants. An array of soaps, oils, bath accoutrements and towels were available for use. 

“Maz is a romantic,” Poe said with a slight grin in explanation, before shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Hux pursed his lips. “I don’t hang about in pirate hovels,” he muttered. He didn’t have time for places like these. Though he supposed he did now, considering he was basically unemployed. And Hux was still cursing Poe for telling these people their relationship. It would have been easier just to tell them he was a prisoner. If they tried to hurt him, well, they’d see the wrong end of Millicent.

He followed Poe, flinching at the noise, thankful it was above them. He didn’t need to be paraded through a crowd like…

Hux pursed his lips, wondering how Poe came to know this place so well. The way to these rooms. On seeing the room, his suspicion only amplified.

“You seem to know this place well,” Hux said sharply.

“I used to run spice,” Poe said without a hint of shame, though it was something he looked back on with regret overall. He wandered further into the room and then began to remove the armor, tossing it into a corner with sharp motions. His own clothes quickly began to follow. 

“You want to get that shower you were talking about before?” Poe asked with a gesture to the refresher. “Fully stocked for your pleasure. Our pleasure.” He winked at his omega. “You can put that poor kitty down, too. She’s looking stressed.”

“Spice...really?” Hux asked, though his tone was deadpan and not judgemental. He didn’t care about people’s need for such drivel, but he wasn’t convinced there wasn’t another reason he was so familiar with luxury back rooms.

He looked at the refresher, momentarily distracted. “Yes, a shower, then maybe a bath…” Hux said, though whether he’d have time before his body had him bent over again was another matter. Poe’s words, however, turned his cheeks and ears red.

Millicent was rather vibrating underneath his coat so he sighed and opened it up, letting her onto the drawers he was stood near to. Ginger tabby, sharp green eyes and she sat in a stance that rivalled Hux’s own when he was in General mode. He folded his coat over a chair, slid his shoes and socks off and his tunic, leaving his undershirt and trousers. He already knew he was going to need to get them washed.

“Planning to wear those in the shower?” Poe asked, removing his underwear and indulging in a long luxurious stretch of his entire body, which twinged a few places and reminded him of his experience with the Order prior to Hux’s intrusion. “Seems a little counterproductive.” 

He headed for the refresher himself and the cabinet on the wall, which housed a large first aid kit. Heat couplings could get a bit rough. He pulled out some antiseptic wipes and a tube of bacta cream and moved to look in the mirror.

“Huh. Your troopers did a number on my face. And my arms. And my chest.” He chuckled a few times. “They did a number on me.” He grabbed a small cloth to begin cleaning the various bruises and cuts and applying the ointment to them. “Should probably take a few painkillers.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just less accustomed to nudity as you likely are,” he said. He had to try not to let his mind fall back to that one question he wanted to ask, yet didn’t. He plucked off his gloves as Poe stretched, his naked body distracting.

He didn’t follow straight away, listening to him speak of his torture so lightly, it made him mad and he wasn’t sure why.

He plucked a tub out of his great coat inner pocket and took it into the refresher. He supposed the bond made him do it, but he took a decent amount of the ointment from his tub, his own concoction before putting it in front of Poe. They hadn’t gotten his back, but he could see in the mirror where his injuries lay.

Hux forced him to sit on the seat in front of the mirror before he swathed parts of his face, shoulders, neck and chest with the ointment before moving to rub it in silently. “It’s my own recipe, it works better on these types of wounds,” Hux muttered.

Poe glanced up at him in shock, before relaxing into the ministrations. “Thank you, Hux,” he said. “That does feel better. I hate to ask, but why do you have your own recipe?” He was fairly certain the ginger-haired man was not the most popular within the Order (or outside of it), but the idea that he was physically abused both hurt and angered Poe. Beyond just an alpha’s protective instinct for his mate, too.

Hux tried to focus on just rubbing it into Poe’s skin, not entirely sure why he felt the need to do it himself, but he supposed it had to do with their thing. However, answering was likely the best thing to do. If not now, it would be asked again later. “Brendol Hux wasn’t a nice man nor are the Force wielders I worked with,” he said.

“Brendol Hux...yeah, I heard of him. And I’ve got first-hand experience with the kindness of your Force wielders.” Poe briefly touched his forehead. “Guess I really owe you thanks there, even if it was inadvertent. Finding you. Mating. The bond. Those things drove away the pain Ren left behind in my head. I think they may even have healed them. Bonding changes brain chemistry and is a powerful releaser of various positive hormones.” He smiled at Hux into the mirror. “So, thanks, Hux. For that. And for this. It’s nice to have someone take care of me.”

Hux started on his face, batting the hand away, though not forcefully. “I’ve never cared for the way he and the Supreme Leader have done things, unfortunately there is little to be done to go against them,” Hux said. He was thorough, but surprisingly gentle in his ministrations. He soon moved onto his neck and then collarbone.

Poe angled his head forward to allow Hux better access to some of the bruising. “You could always join the Resistance,” he said cheekily. “That’s pretty much the ultimate form of going against them.” He closed his eyes on a wave of scent from his omega, finding it both exciting and soothing in one. He wondered briefly what Hux would choose to do once his heat passed and then dismissed the thought. They could worry about that later. 

And he’d promised to honor Hux’s choice.

Hux snorted. “I don’t know how you manage to still have a sense of humour after the amount of torture you’ve had, but let’s not make such jokes,” Hux said. He no longer had a place with the First Order and he certainly had no place with the Resistance. “I was five years old when the Republic opened fire on the Arkanis Academy, where I played as a child. Where I lived. My father retrieved me, my mother likely died in the assault.” He went silent for a moment. “Even if I wanted to join, your lot would not allow it. You can’t hide me as I could have hidden you under armour. I’m one of the Resistance’s most wanted, don’t delude yourself.”

He didn’t know where his place was now, which would be difficult given the bond made it hard to be away from each other for long. He felt lost.

He was at his side now, having done one arm and doing the other.

“We’re a mated pair,” Poe said, “and there are laws about that. At least there are in the New Republic. The Resistance wouldn’t refuse you or incarcerate you or torture you or any of those things. Even if they wanted to. Bondings between omegas and alphas are protected...and revered. For good or bad. Besides, I wouldn’t want to hide you.” He shrugged and shifted a little on the seat.

“I’m sorry about your mom, though. I lost mine when I was eight. Sucks not to have a mom.”

Hux moved onto his chest, taking in his words. He’d fought against the Resistance and New Republic for so long, could he really just turn his back on the First Order? Did Poe believe what he wanted to believe or was it the truth? He’d certainly had his eyes opened about the stormtroopers. He’d never thought about it that way. They’d taken children that would have otherwise died due to the New Republic’s poor care.

He straightened up, moving to the sink to wash the excess off. “Give it a few minutes and then rinse it off in the shower,” Hux said. He didn’t have an answer right now. “I don’t know what to do yet. I would like to wait until the heat is over.”

Poe nodded and said, “That’s fair. I’ll be in the main room, maybe trying to get a little rest. Will your cat maim me if I go say hello? I have a weakness for small, fuzzy creatures. Actually, I have a weakness for most cute creatures...and droids...even the occasional rock.” 

He stood and stretched again before reaching back into the first aid kit for the pain killers. These he swallowed down with some water.

“Maybe trying to replenish some fluids while I have the chance, too. You really take it out of an alpha, baby.”

“I’ve told her to behave, but you are better off not going near her,” Hux said. “She likes her own space.”

He turned red at his words and decided it would be better just to usher him out and shut the door. Not that they hadn’t seen each other naked, but he at least wanted a shower before the next one hit.

“Pour me a glass of water while you’re at it,” he called through. No, he needed to shower quickly.

Which he did and got out, wrapping a towel around himself.

He walked out into the main room, intent on grabbing that glass of water.


	4. That awkward moment when your omega actually does have a sense of humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's second heat hits and this time Hux is far more agreeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!

Poe had left the glass of water in easy reach of the refresher and currently lay on the bed, eyes closed. He opened them when Hux emerged and grinned at the other man. “Need a hand with that?” he asked and stumbled out of the bed to head over to where Hux had emerged and help him with his towel. “Feel better now?” 

He looked over to where Millicent watched them through slitted eyes. “Your best girl let me pet her for a moment before she swatted me in the face. It was kind of cute.”

Hux had the rather large towel around his chest, not that it would really keep eyes off him. He took the glass and sipped it. “I rather think you would be counterproductive to what a towel is for,” he said, though not harshly.

“And you still have your eyes? She must be in a good mood,” he said. Millicent was watching. He was going to have to usher her into the refresher soon.

Poe stopped in his tracks and said, “Okay,” before turning around and climbing back in the bed. “I don’t need to help if you don’t want. Perfectly happy to try and get some sleep.” He curled himself into a comfortable position on his left side, facing away from Hux, and shut his eyes again. 

Really, the other man was pretty much insufferable. What an omega to get stuck with. 

He yawned and snuggled deeper into the pillow, happy in knowing that Maz would take care of communication with the Resistance for the moment. He could already imagine the interesting conversation he’d be having with General Organa in the end.

Hux just blinked at him as he went back to bed. Was he messing around with him or did he not understand the humour in his voice? (Though, Hux didn’t realise his brand of humour was different to Poe’s).

He walked over to the bed, specifically the side that Poe was facing, and sat down. He’d grabbed a smaller towel to rub at his hair. His towel started falling down a little.

Poe opened one eye as the bed dipped in front of him and Hux sat down nearby. He made a confused face at the action, before shutting his eye again. But he also scooted over a little to give Hux room to lie beside him if he wanted. The warm, clean scent of his mate drifted over, and he inhaled deeply and made a contented noise. 

“Have you changed your mind?” he asked softly. “Want that hand after all?”

“You know, I wasn’t being serious earlier. I was trying to joke with you,” Hux admitted, hoping that he would understand now. He missed Mitaka and Phasma, they understood his humour.

He wondered if the two would defect for him…

He didn’t really have time to think about that. He would think about that later.

Poe smiled slowly and chuckled, shaking his head a little. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable enough to try and joke with me, Hux.” He reached out to lightly touch Hux’s back, where the towel had fallen to expose his skin. “I want you to be comfortable with me.” He snaked forward and dared to press a light kiss to a patch of pale skin, before flicking out his tongue to catch a drip of water.

Hux removed the towel from his hair and let it drop to the floor, his eyes shutting as he felt calm. An odd feeling for him; he was usually on high alert. Maybe it was the bond, but he felt he could at least trust Poe a little. “...Well? I thought you wanted to help dry me?” Hux asked, trying to put more emphasis on the joke this time. Well, somewhat a joke. If Poe wanted to rub him down, then he wouldn’t mind.

Poe frowned a little at the lack of response to his actions, but shrugged internally. Hux was definitely a contrary being, and he’d have to learn to deal with that. Might take a few blows to his ego on the way. 

He snagged the towel and began to wipe down his mate. His hands were gentle and thorough, taking care of the difficult omega tenderly and making sure he was completely dry. Poe didn’t mind climbing off the bed and kneeling to get Hux’s legs to make sure of it, either. 

“Raise your rump,” he said finally. “It’s the last part I need to take care of.”

Hux hadn’t expected him to be so...gentle. It made him want to turn and...what? He wasn’t sure, he’s never been a physical man or a sweet one. He had no doubt if he did, he would probably set off the heat again and he wanted to keep his mind for as long as possible. His eyes were closed, he felt more relaxed than he could remember...and Poe was speaking to him.

He blinked open his eyes and tried to focus. He didn’t realise it, but his relaxed state was quite obvious through the bond.

He sucked in a deep breath before shuddering, feeling impossibly hot all over again.

Poe smelled and felt the change immediately and surged up to bowl Hux onto the bed. He scooted them both backward, mouth already pressed to Hux’s, drinking in his heat. When they were settled in the middle of the large mattress, he gently released Hux’s lips and looked down at him, eyes blown with desire for his mate.

“Whatever you want,” he promised. “How ever you feel comfortable.” He nuzzled under Hux’s chin. “Just tell me...or show me.”

Hux complied easily, his body knowing that his alpha was going to look after him. His mind, too, even if he wasn’t completely there yet. It would surprise him if his mind wasn’t addled, but he pulled Poe back to his lips, just wanting this for a moment. His hands explored Poe’s back, though he didn’t know what he was doing.

It wasn’t quite the answer Poe sought, but he pressed into the kiss, tongue sweeping in to explore. Their first time lacked the luxury of such interaction (not to mention the current comforts) so he tried to make up for that this time. He applied all of the skills he’d earned over the years into this meeting of mouths; gentle presses of tongue-to-tongue, nibbles to a full lower lip and just the perfect amount of pressure to cause both their lips to swell without chafing or pain. Truly, if not for the heat he sensed licking at his omega, he could just neck with him for hours.

Hux kissed him back, definitely unpracticed, but enthusiastic nonetheless. He found he wanted to keep going, though he could feel his body getting more and more uncomfortable and kisses helped, but not enough.

Poe pulled back again panting lightly and stroked Hux’s face with the back of his right hand. “C’mon, Hux, I need you to focus for a moment. Before you lose the ability. How do you want this? I’m happy to lie on my back and let you ride me, if that’s the best way for you. Or be on our sides. Or face to face. Whatever you want.”

He inhaled the musk Hux emitted and growled low in his throat, wanting to claim his needy mate.

Hux groaned, head falling back as he was imagining the scenarios Poe gave to him and tried to figure out which one. “I-I could try...do I need…” Hux tried to vocalise what he wanted to say, but he whimpered when another wave hit him. He brought a hand up, scissoring his fingers, trying to ask whether he needed prep again. Because he didn’t know.

Poe soothed Hux with his hands, running them up and down in tender waves over his sides. “Probably not,” he murmured, “but I’ll never just force myself in without checking. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” He leaned down and trailed kisses along Hux’s neck and down his chest, tongue sweeping over a nipple. The feel of the swollen little bud made him pause and suckle, lips closing tight to focus his attention on that one spot. 

Hux whimpered; right now, to Poe, he was giving off waves of appreciation, surprise and some disbelief, though not the kind that made it seem untrusting. When Poe started giving his nipple attention, he bucked a little, the new feeling so good. “I’ll try...try...riding...when...AH...I’m ready,” he gasped, fingers going into his hair.

Poe lifted his head and smiled at Hux, eyes warm with delight and desire. “Just tell me when you want to try,” he said, before dropping back to give homage to the other nipple. He continued to pinch and roll the first between two fingers while he sucked, licked, and nibbled over the second. “Taste so good to me, Hux.” 

His meanderings dropped further down, as he sought the tender areas of Hux’s ribcage and upper abdomen. He forced himself not to rush, despite the urgings of the heat.

Hux stroked the top of Poe’s head, his other hand just lightly touching his shoulder. They’d barely started and he was already so hard.

“Feels good,” Hux groaned.

“It’s supposed to,” Poe said and rubbed his stubbled chin over the sensitive area of Hux’s stomach, just above his cock. 

Ordinarily, he’d take more time now, continue to build the tension and pleasure for them both. But he could feel how wound up his omega already was, how at the whim of his heat, so he did not tease. He took the long, nicely pink length in his hand and began to suck eagerly on the head, tasting Hux for the first time this way.

Hux felt that feeling in his abdomen and yet had enough consideration and sense of mind not to buck too hard, given where Poe’s mouth was now. He was panting now. “More...please…” He groaned.

Poe enjoyed this kind of giving to his partners and to his mate more so. He gripped the lovely cock in one hand and began to go down on him with increased intensity. His head moved up and down on the hard length, deliberately allowing his mouth to water and ease his way as he took more and more with each pass. His hand jerked the part his mouth did not yet encompass, meeting on the upstroke his lips on the downstroke. And with his other hand he pressed against Hux’s hip, feeling for thrusts.

Hux couldn’t help bucking a little, getting lost in the moment with the heat burning through him. “C...close,” he whimpered, feeling his orgasm building rapidly and not knowing whether he needed to try and slow down or whether it was okay. He could feel the slick, warm and flowing. “I need you...inside...so hot.”

Poe redoubled his efforts to get that first orgasm from Hux, hoping it might relax him for what came next. Besides, he wanted to taste his lover’s seed, drink it all down. He tightened the seal of his mouth around Hux’s cock and went all the way down on him, allowing the length into his throat momentarily. He gagged once and then eased back a bit, before pushing forward again and swallowing around Hux.

Hux started uttering words in his mother’s native tongue, a language he rarely used and his father had hated, the pleasure building up in him so fast as Poe’s mouth was all over him. “I’m...I’m…” He tried to give warning, but he was left speechless as he came in Poe’s mouth.

His hands dropped from Poe’s hair and the tension in his shoulders ceased.

The words sounded almost mystical, and Poe would have smiled, were his mouth not otherwise occupied. He swallowed down the release, which was not all that copious, given Hux’s omega heat. But it was a nice amount with a flavor Poe found delightful, far more than any other release he’ swallowed before.

He gently released the spent organ and allowed it to gently settle on Hux’s body again. He smiled at the sight of Hux, looking beautiful and sated for the moment, on the bed. 

But he knew heat would hit Hux soon, so he reached between the man’s spread legs to gently test the slick hole. One finger slid in easily enough, but a second required a bit of stretching and work, though not much. Three soon moved easily in and out of the prepared passage, and Poe felt his cock leaking its own slick in response. “Are you ready to ride me?”

Hux spread his legs further apart for Poe to slid his fingers in and out, to make sure he was ready again for him. He was grateful, as he wasn’t sure he had the mind to attempt it himself. At Poe’s question, he sat up some, reaching to kiss him before manoeuvring him so that he was on his back.

He took a few moments trying to get into the best position; he didn’t need his legs being so poorly positioned. When he positioned himself so that the head of Poe’s cock was at his hole, he pushed onto it before stopping with a groan. It didn’t hurt; on the contrary, it felt good and he tried to position his hands.

He managed to rest them beside Poe, if awkwardly.

Poe just rested on his back, cock fully hard and leaking both slick and precome on to his stomach. He held Hux’s hips and gently helped him try to find the right position. His groan echoed his mate’s, and his hips twitched up hard to find their slot again. “Oh fuck. That’s so good. You’re so warm and easy to fuck into. Sweet omega.”

He noted where Hux’s hands had ended up and reached out to pull them onto his shoulders. “Here. Use me for leverage. Go as slow or as fast as you want.”

Hux rested his hands on Poe’s shoulders, which was infinitely more comfortable, before pulling himself mostly off of Poe’s cock and pushing back down further. He did this a few times, slowly taking more of him in as he did before he was finally all the way in. It felt so good and he was hard again, which seemed impossible after coming only a few minutes ago.

“There you go,” Poe crooned at him. “You’re doing so good, Hux. Feel so good around me.” He began to thrust upward in rhythm with his mate, trying to find the right pace to give both of them what they needed. “That feel good? You getting what you need? You smell like you are. Ripe and refreshing.”

His alpha’s words spurred him on, pushing down on him with strong strokes (at least, as strong as he was capable of), gasping as Poe’s cock hit his prostate. He tried it again and again, moaning in pleasure. He bent down, trying to kiss Poe’s neck, but it was sloppy. A thought came to him, loosely, so he tried to articulate it. “Before...ah...your knot...should...should I...turn? More...more comfortable...on sides...when knot...knotted?” He gasped.

“We can do that,” Poe said, still thrusting into the sweetness of Hux’s slick channel. “Or we can move you carefully on your back and I’ll keep my weight off you. Or you can stay seated on my lap. I can hold you while we’re knotted.” He forced the words out through pants and moans and little gasps of delight.

“Oh, fuck, Hux, you’re so good. Can’t believe you’re mine. Such a lucky alpha,” Poe babbled as their bodies continued to move together in perfect synchronicity.

Hux moaned, the discomfort of his heat subsided to a pleasurable warmth as he pushed himself up and down on Poe’s cock. He heard him, though he was so lost in the feeling that he didn’t respond. He didn’t know what he wanted, other than this.

He whimpered, appreciative of the compliments from his alpha.

Poe felt the swelling of his knot and realized that Hux couldn’t answer him, not now. Since the omega’s last request appeared to be to lay on their sides, he carefully stopped them both, hands firm on Hux’s hips and eased out of him. It made him groan with regret, but he didn’t stop, urging Hux to lie on his side and spooning up behind him. He eased back in to his omega with a groan of relief and stopped fully inside him. “Gonna knot you in a minute, Hux. Keep you tied to me.”

There was protest on his lips before he found himself on his side and Poe pushed into him again, making him relax again. He could feel his knot even as Poe spoke and he reached around, finding Poe’s hand and bringing it around him.

Poe kissed Hux’s nape and then bit down gently at the skin. He wrapped his arm around Hux and lightly took his cock in hand, delighted to find it hard again. As he started thrusting into his body again, he started stroking his cock in tandem. His body knew exactly what to do to get his omega to his most receptive state, driving right into his pleasure spots as his own knot swelled inside him. His nibbling turned into a sharp bite to Hux’s gland again.

Hux tried to meet his thrusts and moaned when Poe took his cock, feeling so good and close again, his hand on the arm that had reached down for his hard length. He tried to press back, wanting to feel Poe as much as possible.

“Yes. Yes. We’re almost there,” Poe promised and managed two more deep thrusts before the knot lodged them tight together, and he fell over the cliff into orgasm as he pumped seed deep into the omega’s body. He continued to keep stroking the omega’s organ to draw out his answering orgasm. “Come for me, Hux. Come on.”

It didn’t take long for him to be pushed over the edge and orgasm. “Feel so, so good...so full,” he breathed.

He felt sated again, so comfortable, so _good_. Hux had never wanted to find a mate, but damn he was glad he had.

Poe pressed his forehead to the back of Hux’s head and rode out the ongoing orgasm with low groans, hips jerking as he tried to breed the omega. A distinct possibility given their compatibility. Hux smelled absolutely heavenly to Poe, a sign of his receptiveness and fertility, while Poe was basically the stereotypical virile alpha, gushing out seed. 

It was something they’d have to talk about later, when the power of heat declined. For now, he just accepted the physicality between them.

When he finished finally he made a low, long sigh of pleasure and relaxed. “You are full,” he murmured. “Full of me.”

Hux relaxed in his arms, feeling comfortable and most definitely less inclined to argue with him this time. Though, there was no turning back and he knew that. He couldn’t go back to the Order, even if Poe said that was an option. It wasn’t. He knew that.

“Can you hold me tighter?” Hux asked quietly.

He felt content, even if he had worries. He was safe.

Poe tightened his hold and wrapped a leg more securely around his omega, trying to make him feel protected and secure. He would fight for Hux he realised in a dim, somewhat unsurprised fashion. As an alpha will fight to defend his mate.

“Do you want to bite me?” he asked quietly. It was the sign of an equal bond, a strong pair when the alpha submitted to the omega’s mark.

Hux relaxed more, feeling safe in his arms, despite everything. It wasn’t a conventional thing, but then, he would never have opted into a thing on his own. And Poe was looking after him. Would it start well and get worse? He didn’t know, but he felt reassured that this was good.

“Bite you?” Hux questioned. He mouthed the arm nearest to him. “Right there?”

Of course, Hux’s knowledge of these bonds were limited to the harsh one of his parents, so he was oblivious to how healthy bonds could be.

Poe chuckled, kissed the back of Hux’s neck again and said, “No, on the glands on my neck, where yours are.” He licked over his claiming bite and worried at it a bit instinctively. “It will make the bond more complete between us. A show that we’re equals in this. I’d like it...if you would.”

Hux was surprised. “...I’ve never heard of that,” he whispered. “Alphas have only reigned supreme in my experience and like to dominate.”

He felt emotional and strange. “Why would you...want that...with me?” He asked.

The strangest part was that a big part of him wanted to, even though his career was over and it had been biology that did this. He was clear-headed now, maybe a bit emotional.

“You’re my omega,” Poe answered simply. “I want you to feel good about being with me. Especially since I know this is something you wouldn’t have chosen for yourself.” He kept himself as still as possible, knowing too much shifting might be uncomfortable for the other man. But he did tighten his arms even more around him, responding to the wonder in his tone and the question itself. “You don’t have to decide now. We have time.”

No, maybe not, though he couldn’t find himself with regret either. He was scared, but he also felt safe. He felt relaxed. He closed his eyes. “Does it need to happen during heat? I’m not familiar with a lot of bond-related things,” Hux said.

“I don’t think so,” Poe said. “You might feel most strongly inclined to it during heat, though.” He could feel how relaxed his omega was, how safe he felt overall. This pleased his alpha nature and made him consequently feel closer to Hux. 

“I’ll order us some food once we’re free again,” he said. “We’ll both need to keep up our strength.”

Hux nodded. “Perhaps when the heat is over...when we’re both sure we want it,” he murmured. The alpha sounded so sure right now that he wanted him, but Hux didn’t know if that would change once the heat was over. Hux’s career was over, but Poe’s wasn’t. And he wasn’t sure how anyone could accept him, even if he was Poe’s mate.

“Wings or ribs, bbq preferably,” Hux said.

Poe squeezed once in reassurance. “I bit you. You’re my omega. I want it. What matters now is what you want.” He nibbled at Hux’s ear and tugged at the lobe playfully. “But after the heat is over, you will probably trust everything much more.” He felt his knot begin to slowly deflate, though not enough to move yet.

“It must be frustrating having someone like me as your omega. I don’t find it easy to trust people; my father was an alpha and an abusive one at that. If he had the Force, then he would likely have been worse than Ren,” Hux said. And Ren was a piece of shit in his own way.

“No, I don’t think I’ll be frustrated with you, Hux,” Poe whispered and kissed up his neck slowly from his shoulder to his ear. He sucked softly at the lobe a moment, feeling himself soften a bit more. “I’ll work to earn your trust, by treating you well if you want to stay with me or by letting you go, if you prefer. I’m sorry your father was so terrible.”

Hux shivered, barely holding in a whine because that felt so good and yet he’d made enough pathetic noises during this heat. “How can you trust me?” Hux asked. “How are you so accepting?”

Poe licked softly at his mark even as he angled his hips and pulled gently out of his omega again, missing his warmth already. “You feel the bond between us, Hux. I trust you because you are trustworthy. You are my omega. I know you are wary. I will need to earn your trust. But you have mine.”


	5. That awkward moment when you decide to follow your alpha anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe take some time to know each other better and feed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is more fluff, the next chapter has more smut. xD 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hux turned after he’d pulled out so that he could look Poe in the face. Not that he was an expert at seeing through lies, but he seemed honest. Maybe he was just naive. He took this time to slide his hand down Poe’s chest, feeling the muscles there.

He’d never been this close to a guy before, though he’d found some attractive.

Poe rolled on his back and urged Hux closer with a gentle hand. “You can touch wherever you want, Hux. As much as you like. May I touch you?” He reached out, wanting to stroke over his omega’s ass, see how sore he was and if any of his seed leaked out the other man.

Hux lay himself against Poe, head tucked under his chin. It was strange for him, yet comfortable. “Yes, you can,” he murmured softly. He stroked his fingers along Poe’s shoulder, exploring. He could feel himself leaking, but he was too tired to wash again. And who knew when he would go into heat again?

Poe stroked down the length of Hux’s back, counting every vertebrae as his fingers encountered the bumps. He rubbed little circles above the swell of his ass for a moment, before easing his fingers down to find the omega’s leaking hole. 

“Are you sore?” he asked softly, tracing around the still slightly gaping rim. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

Hux felt relaxed. “Mmm, a bit, yes,” he answered to the first question. “Yes please.” Though he supposed that meant Poe would have to move. “Do I need to move?”

“If you want to wait a little while and relax, that’s fine,” Poe said. “We can do that. There’s no rush, Hux.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, feeling very affectionate to his mate. He hoped that was something more than just the heat, wanting a more permanent bond to the other man. “But I do want to make sure you get cared for.”

Hux didn’t know what to do with these feelings, the affection coming from a man who had been his enemy. Now he just wanted to rip Kylo and the troopers who’d followed Kylo’s orders to shreds. Well. The troopers were dead. He reluctantly moved so that Poe could do what was needed. “We need food and water anyway.” Though his legs felt a little like jelly.

Poe moved up to press a soft kiss to Hux’s mouth, testing how he responded, before hopping off the bed. He fetched the water for Hux first, carrying over a tall glass of the cool liquid. “Drink slow. But drink it all. What do you want to eat?” He moved to fetch a light robe from the room’s closet to cover himself for the moment.

Hux kissed him back with as much energy as he could muster before Poe moved away. He slowly moved so that he was sitting, took the glass and took a sip. “I’m not fussy,” Hux answered. He watched Poe, admiring his body as he moved. He was thankful that the interrogation room didn’t have camera footage because that wasn’t something he wanted in their hands.

“I imagine Order food is not exactly diverse,” Poe said and sent an order for some flavorful and nutritious soups, some Bantha milk, an array of nibbles, some fresh fruit and cookies. “Are you allergic to anything?” he asked, suddenly aware of how little he knew about his omega that he needed to know. “Don’t want to get anything that will make you sick.”

He went into the refresher though he left the door open to hear Hux’s answer. He fetched a soft cloth and some ointment to clean and tend to his mate. 

“Most of the time, no,” Hux said with a shrug. “Not as far as I’m aware.”

He sipped his water, trying not to just drink it all in one go like he was tempted to. When he finished it, he gently slid down and moved back onto his stomach. He had been well-prepared and enjoyed it, but he still felt rather tender. The hard part was trying to stay awake as he felt his eyelids flutter.

Poe carried the cloth and ointment into the main room and moved to the side of the bed where Hux lay. He gently parted his cheeks and slid the cloth over the messy, wrecked-looking red ring of muscle. He hummed softly as he took care of his omega, feeling very protective of the slender man. “Does anything hurt?” he asked, as he applied the ointment to chafed areas.

Hux’s eyes fluttered open again as Poe started cleaning him. “No, it’s just tender. You looked after me well,” he said. Not that he knew much about sex, even less between men, but given their activities and the heat, he would have likely been expecting worse if it was an alpha from the Order.

Poe made a deeply pleased noise at the compliment and finished the cleaning. “We might as well rest until the food gets here. You need more to drink? You lose a lot of fluids during heat.”

Hux closed his eyes, content at the soothing ointment Poe was using on him. “Yes please,” he answered about wanting more drink. He opened his eyes again to look at Poe. “You might want to find a robe before you accept food…” Not that he minded; Poe was nice to look at.

“What, you don’t want me to flaunt myself in front of other people?” Poe asked with a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll save the view for you, too.” He strutted to the refresher, allowing Hux a good look.

After washing his hands, he fetched Hux some additional cool water, along with a glass for himself. He climbed on the bed and carefully offered the water to Hux. “I’ll cover you over too.”

Hux actually lifted himself onto his elbows and grimaced at him. “No, I don’t,” he said. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Don’t call me baby.” He realised he sounded hostile and tried to convey through this bond that he wasn’t. Ugh, these emotions were so much to bear.

He carefully turned and sat up, taking the water.

Poe chuckled and said, “No baby, right. Does that go for all sweet nicknames or just that one? Anything else you don’t want, as long as we’re lucid enough to talk about these things?” He sipped his own water, grateful for the cool liquid on his own parched throat. He felt rather like he’d run a marathon with weights strapped to his feet. And his own stomach was feeling rather empty, too.

“I don’t know, no one’s ever used any others before,” Hux said. Baby hadn’t been used as a nickname, but his father had used it as an insult. He finished up his water and moved so he was lying on his stomach again.

Poe sighed at his omega’s recalcitrant nature, but said, “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you allowing me to do anything you don’t want. The idea that you won’t speak your mind is ridiculous.”

He rose at the knock on the door, covering himself with the robe provided in the room, and went to fetch their food. “Want me to feed you?” he asked, as he set the tray on the mattress. He figured the answer to that would be no, but wanted to ask regardless.

Hux looked at Poe, wondering if he had done something wrong. The knock on the door came too soon for him to do anything and he turned on his side, facing the side Poe was sitting on and covered himself, though he hoped no one at the door could see him.

His eyes widened at the question, surprised. “Do you want to?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise,” Poe said carefully and honestly. “It’s a lot of fun, if you let it be. And I want to take care of you, Hux. It’s part of my nature, even beyond you being my omega. Though I can’t deny that, either.”

He lifted the big lid off the tray and carelessly tossed it aside, revealing several plates containing a variety of foods. “See anything you want to try?”

Hux reached over and rubbed two fingers on his collarbone. He didn’t know what to do, but this felt right. “Then yes, you can feed me,” Hux said. He looked at the plates. “It all looks good to me.”

Poe smiled at the small touch and said, “You can touch me where you’d like. Just be gentle with me.” He winked and surveyed the foods in front of him, before selecting a small piece of fruit and holding it out for Hux to try. “These are sweet and a bit tart at the same time.”

“Hmm, but I need to be careful not to set myself off again...we do need some rest, after all,” Hux said. He leant forward and closed his mouth over the fruit...and some of his fingers, not that he bit down.

Poe took a deep inhale through his nose and said, “You don’t smell too strongly yet,” even as he offered Hux a piece of meat and cheese. “I think we have some time between now and the next wave of heat. You do smell very...fertile to me. We may achieve the results of many mated pairs during heat.” He popped a piece of fruit in his own mouth and chewed, wondering how Hux felt about that idea. But the time to really talk about it was when they both were clear-minded again.

Hux took the meat and cheese and blushed a little. He hadn’t really thought about all that. His father would call it an abomination if he was pregnant. But his father had also been abusive, so he didn’t really care about what he thought.

“Only time will tell...I’m only educated with the basics,” Hux said. He looked at Poe for a long time before asking his question. “If I did bite you and come with you to the Resistance, what happens then? I’m of the First Order, surely it would be protocol to arrest me?”

“We’d be bondmates completely then,” Poe said. “A full bond between us. When nothing can separate us except death. The Resistance respects those kinds of bonds between alpha and omega. If I swore by you, and you pledged to at least not take up arms against the New Republic again...well, we could work it out. And if you wanted to help us stop the Order, that would be a bonus, but nobody would force you.” He reached out to offer Hux a piece of bread, jam, and butter.

Hux took it all in. “And if I helped you...would you give the Order the chance to rehabilitate? Would you improve on the New Republic that the First Order formed to oppose? Some worlds were left to rot...I nearly died when I was five to the New Republic, my mother did die and we never fought with the Empire,” Hux spoke, before taking the bread, jam and butter from Poe.

“Rehabilitate?” Poe asked. “I’m not sure what you mean, but there’s nothing to stop you discussing it with General Organa when we get back.” He paused to take a few bites of their shared meal, his stomach slowly filling and easing the growls. “I know that General Organa doesn’t agree with many of the operations of the New Republic. You’ll find a sympathetic ear for you in that regard. But it’s above my rank to be able to promise.” He reached out to lightly run a thumb over Hux’s lips. “As your alpha, I swear I’ll do my best to help you, Hux.”

“I may not be able to go back to the Order, but I still want what is best for my stormtroopers. I thought I was doing good by them, but they have nowhere to go without the Order. A lot of them are the children who never had homes, who didn’t have the protection of the New Republic. Orphans, homeless...If I help the Resistance, I want them looked after,” Hux said.

He understood; as a Commander, he could only do so much. “I...suppose that’s reasonable,” Hux said. He picked up some bacon, holding it to Poe’s mouth. “You should probably know, then, that there’s a weapon I built...only I have the code, though, so it won’t likely be fired.”

Poe took the strip of meat between his teeth and crunched it all the way down to the fingertips. He sucked lightly at each one, before pressing a kiss to the last and pulling back. 

“A weapon?” he asked slowly. “I assume we’re talking something a bit bigger than a blaster, given the way you’re talking about it. Are you offering me the information to destroy it, Hux? In exchange for looking after the orphans?”

Hux closed his eyes, a soft noise of appreciation humming in his throat. He opened them again at Poe’s question. “More...to avoid future surprises, to avoid...anyone turning accusatory fingers at any new information. But...we could destroy it,” Hux said, though it was a little painful to say it. “Evacuate it first, it is also one of our bases. Starkiller base. A little like the Death star, only...bigger.”

“Hux? Are you telling me that you helped build a weapon more powerful and destructive than the Death Star?” Poe asked and felt a bone deep shiver. He knew his mate probably could feel the fear, but that didn’t stop him from feeling it. “We have to tell Maz. Please. We can’t wait on that.”

“I designed it and oversaw its build,” Hux answered honestly. He reached over and rested his hand on Poe’s cheek, stroking it. “They can’t fire it without me; I have all of the codes, plus some bio locks. They would have to take me to fire it.”

“Hux,” Poe whispered, “why would you want to build such a thing? Why would you want that much destructive power for the Order?” He caught Hux’s hand and moved it to kiss the palm tenderly. “How would that be a good thing?”

“It was a means to an end; the end of the Republic,” Hux said, though the more he spent time with Poe, the more he realised how bad such decisions were. He sighed, dropping his eyes. “I understand if this repels you, if you want to...become un-bonded.”

And the idea of that had become something he didn’t want. Now he had likely pushed him away.

Poe reached out and tipped Hux’s head back up, needing to see his eyes. “Hux, you worry about the orphans in the Order, but you were going to make a whole generation of new ones, not to mention kill off a lot of children. How did that make sense?” He shook his head, eyes sad.

But then he rubbed his thumb over Hux’s lips softly. “I don’t want to break this bond between us, Hux. But I’d like to know you wouldn’t want to build such a thing again, if you were given another chance. Please tell me that’s the case, Hux. Please.”

Hux didn’t have an answer for him; he knew now that it was wrong. So twisted in thoughts of revenge and wanting to bring order, that he didn’t see the truth as Poe put it.

“I won’t. I promise,” Hux said quietly. He’d worked with the Order for years, become hardened and uncaring. It was like Poe had reawakened his heart.

If he’d had one at all in the first place. His father had brought him up on these ideals since he was a young child, after all.

Poe cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss Hux sweetly. And then more firmly and with a tender passion. He pulled back after a moment, but not far. Their lips still brushed as he said, “Thank you, Hux. We’ll destroy the base together. And yes, we’ll find a way to evacuate everyone if we can, but we can’t let the Order use your weapon.” He kissed him again. “You must be a brilliant man, though, to have built such a thing yourself. Much smarter than I am.

Hux relaxed into the kiss, relief flooding through him that Poe wasn’t mad. He hoped this wasn’t all just because of the heat, that he would still feel like this after. He had power at the Order, but he didn’t feel alone now. He pulled back to move the tray of food out of the way so that he could get closer to Poe.

“I can evacuate the base through my datapad…” Hux murmured. “I have a small team I especially want to see safe. The very few people I...trust, mostly.”

He looked at him. “Maybe, but in the end, I failed myself. I strayed from my ideals,” he said, sadly.

Poe reached out and pulled Hux into his arms, urging him to rest his head on Poe’s right shoulder. He stroked through his hair and over his back, tucking his chin over Hux’s head and holding tightly. “Maybe you did, but you can go back to them, Hux. Do you want to tell me about them? What were you hoping to do at the Order? What did you want the galaxy to be?”

Hux was pliant, resting where Poe wanted him and he felt comfortable. “I can’t go back to them. Not really. You were right, we couldn’t have stayed in my quarters. Even if I went back alone, could I even mask my second gender? Could I even stomach it?” Hux murmured. He didn’t have answers, though he suspected that he couldn’t.

“I wanted order. I wanted peace. A galaxy free of suffering. Equality. Somewhere along the line, I lost those ideals. I killed my father, but by the time I did that, I had forgotten what I wanted to change. Most of it, anyway,” Hux said softly.

Poe sighed sadly and said, “I never wanted to take your choice from you, Hux. Not because of this. But I do think you’ll be safer this way, with me. What would the Order have done if some alpha in their ranks had started your heat like I did?” He shuddered at the thought and kissed his omega’s head again.

“I want peace, too. And as little suffering as possible. Equality is good. We can work on those things together, Hux...if you want.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not been the Order I wanted for a long time...never will be, with Snoke and Ren,” Hux said.

He shivered at Poe’s question. “Locked me in a room with him. I wouldn’t have allowed it...but I don’t trust many there. I’m not sure any of the male alphas there would have cared what I wanted.” He whimpered at the thought. He wouldn’t have been safe around an Order alpha while he was in heat.

“Okay,” he said quietly.

Poe made a low noise of comfort at Hux’s whimper and tried to tuck him even closer. Any sign of distress from his omega garnered an immediate defensive response from Poe. He hated the thought that another alpha might have hurt him, forced him.

“I care,” he reassured softly. “I’ll always fight to make sure you’re never forced to do things against your will, Hux. I would have, even if you weren’t my omega.” But he had to admit, even more so because he was. Poe knew he’d tear even his closest friends in the Resistance apart to keep Hux safe and happy. 

It was a rather terrifying thought.

Hux was radiating feelings of safety and his anxiety over what would have happened in the Order were dissipating. “I know. You could have done wh-what I expected you to do, you could have immediately grabbed me and...made me hurt, especially after what Ren did to you...but you didn’t. I didn’t think there were considerate alphas out there,” Hux murmured.

He moved his head slightly so that he could kiss Poe’s neck, the glands there.

Poe arched his neck to give Hux more access, should he desire it, to the glands. He did desire a closed bond between them, a sign of their mutual partnership, not the one-sided alpha claiming omega thing. 

“We’ll call it even,” he said softly, “if that’s alright with you. We can start even and try to stay that way.”

He couldn’t believe how Poe was treating him. If he was what the rest of the Resistance was like, then there was nothing to miss about the Order when he went with Poe. He felt the strong urge to bite him. To mark him as his too.

He’d never heard of an alpha allowing that.

Hux paused for a moment, though, lips brushing against his skin. “You...you don’t have any other partners...omegas...do you?” Hux asked.

He had a feeling he knew the answer, but he had to know for sure.

“What? No.” Poe shook his head firmly and kissed Hux’s crown again. “No, Hux, I don’t have any other omega partners. I don’t know what I would have done, facing our situation, if I had an omega already, but I’d like to think I’d wouldn’t have just bitten you without at least discussing the situation first. You’ll be my first and only omega. The only one I want, I’m pretty sure. You’re going to be more than a handful.”

He nuzzled Hux’s hair some more. “You don’t have to wait to ask me questions like that, Hux. I-you must have been upset, thinking I might already be partnered, trying to add you to a harem or something.”

Hux felt warm, but not in that impending heat way. It was more of a comforted feeling. He kissed Poe’s glands again, feeling relieved. “I thought so. I just...had to know all the variables, it’s who I am. I’m the son of my father’s mistress omega…” He murmured. He lifted up enough to look at Poe. “If I bite you, I...want it just to be us two.”

“Even if you don’t want to bite me,” Poe promised softly. “It would hurt you for me to take another lover of any sort, and I won’t hurt you, Hux. Not on purpose like that. I promise.” He wondered about Hux’s mother, how she had been treated by his father. Badly, he assumed, given Hux’s responses and what he knew of Brendol Hux. “Is there anything else you want to know?”

Hux kissed the spot again before giving it an experimental lick. “No, I...want to bite you...I don’t want to wait,” he said. If the alpha was this happy to receive a returning bite, then why would he want to return to the Order? One where, no matter what he did, alphas would always be brutes and supreme?

“In the next round of heat?” Poe asked. “I think that will make it stronger somehow. I don’t know why I think that, but it’s a strong feeling. That we should bite each other in the height of hormones and such.” He actually blushed a little and added, “I guess I should have studied up more on mating, huh? I didn’t believe I’d ever find someone who was my true mate.” He tilted up Hux’s chin and kissed him. “I guess I really am lucky.”

Hux kissed him again, soft and slow, before resting his head again upon his shoulder. “I’ll wait until then,” he said. He chuckled though, at the other man’s declaration that he was lucky. “Bonding with a First Order General is lucky?...Well, I suppose it got you out of the Order...I suppose that is lucky.”

“Bonding with anyone is lucky,” Poe said. “Bonding with you is just the cream on top.” He said it all earnestly and honestly, meaning every word. “You’re strong. And passionate. And smart. And handsome. I’ve hit the jackpot.” He dotted Hux’s face with soft kisses, using a gentle hand under his chin to keep his face tilted up as he expressed his affection in this gentle physical fashion.

“You’re responsive, too. It’s flattering.” He slid a hand over Hux’s still mostly bare body, stroking his ass gently. 

Hux felt his face warm up, only agreeing with maybe one or two of those descriptors, but he doubted he was going to be able to argue. He huffed a little at Poe’s next words. “Being responsive isn’t normal? I was inexperienced, though, so maybe I’ll disappoint you in the future.”

He hummed, it sounded almost like a growl, but it was a noise of appreciate all the same. Poe’s touch was nice.

“No, it was our natural chemistry,” Poe said and nuzzled him. “I’m rather hoping it never goes away. Especially when we’re fully bonded. And I don’t mind inexperience. It’s...kind of refreshing.” He kissed down Hux’s neck and than back up, nudging up his chin to suckle right at the base.

Hux made appreciative noises, one hand sliding into Poe’s hair, though he couldn’t keep his head still for long and moved to kiss him. He didn’t have anything to compare this to, but he knew if he did...his previous encounters would not have been nice ones.

Poe happily shared the kiss, twining their tongues playfully and eagerly coaxing Hux’s tongue into his own mouth. He sucked the muscle softly, before parting their mouths with a soft chuckle. “See, responsive. Now, before we really do get too carried away, do you want anything else to eat? If not, I’m getting this tray off the bed before we roll on it or kick it on the floor.”

Hux hummed, easily opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. At the mention of the food, he sighed and pulled back. “Probably should have some more...and not waste it,” he said, picking up some sausage and taking a bite.

Poe ate with a bit more gusto, hungry after everything he’d experienced that day. He also regularly offered pieces of food to his omega, along with water, which he made sure they both drank. His instincts to protect and care for were totally heightened, and he could tell what Hux needed in a purely instinctual way. That, too, indicated their compatibility and already forming bond.

“We should try to rest a little after we eat. How are you feeling?”

Hux placed himself comfortably next to Poe, accepting the food and drink, in turn, offering pieces of food to Poe.

“Like I’m running on adrenaline...I imagine we’ll conk out after all this,” he said.

He certainly wouldn’t say no to a nap right now.

Poe enjoyed eating out of Hux’s hand and carefully made sure to kiss, lick or gently nip at his fingers each time he did. This whole being mated thing was a heady sensation, making him almost giddy when he wasn’t intensely desiring to pounce on Hux. But it was also a bit tiring, responding to his mate’s heat (on top of the whole being captured and tortured thing).

“Yeah. I think I could sleep for a week, if you weren’t making me so horny all the time.”

“Damn heat,” Hux said with a chuckle. He hoped it would end soon so that they could rest. He didn’t have any expectations, but Poe had promised to look after him and he did believe him.

“It’s not so bad,” Poe said softly. “I never would have gotten anywhere near you if not for it. And you’d never have given me a second glance. I’d be a dead Rebel scum pilot, and you’d still be all alone.” He surged up and into another kiss, conveying how glad he was neither of those things were true. His broad right hand cradled the back of Hux’s skull, holding him close and providing him support all in one.

Hux returned the kiss with gusto. He was right, of course. He pressed down into him. “I wouldn’t say dead...I would have had you conditioned...probably would have been my downfall even then. You seem like the kind of guy who would, even then, be a nuisance,” Hux said. “A handsome nuisance.”

“I’m glad this happened. I have to live with the fact that I was a monster before, but with you by my side...it’s bearable,” Hux murmured, kissing him again.

“What matters is how you choose to live from now on,” Poe said softly. “No more killing anybody...or conditioning them.” He frowned a little and said, “It would have been a terrible thing to do to me, Hux. Take away everything I am.” He stroked over his face and added, “It was done all your life to you, too, wasn’t it? Conditioning by any other name. Never free to even find out who you really are or want to be.” He kissed his nose. “My brave omega.”

Hux nodded sadly. “I didn’t...I’ve not known any differently, my father taught me everything I knew and I…” He said, knowing now that all the things he’d done were terrible. He clutched closer to him, enjoying the warmth.

“You’re alright. You’re safe now, Hux,” Poe promised softly. “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. I promise. I’ll keep promising as often as you need to hear it.” He held him and savored the sensation of being able to care for his mate, hold him close and true. “You want me to clean up the tray and than we can get some rest?”

Sleepy and wanting to be near Poe, he grunted. “Quickly,” he muttered. He’d been quite comfortable. When Poe finished, he was quick to wrap his arm and even leg around Poe, not caring if he seemed needy.

Poe chuckled as Hux wrapped around him and kissed his forehead softly. “Sleep well, Hux.” He secured him in his arms and drifted off to sleep with the scent of his omega in his nose. His sleep was deep and unencumbered with dreams, as his body prepared for another round of dealing with his mate’s heat.

“Goodnight, Poe,” he said softly. Hux fell into an easy sleep, comforted by Poe’s smell and touch. He didn’t really dream and he stayed in the same position all night. So when morning came, he was surrounded by Poe and his smell.

And just like that, his heat started up for the third time.


	6. That awkward moment when your former First Order omega makes you very happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Poe get through the third and final heat, followed by some cozy afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff!
> 
> Final chapter in this part. We may add a second part in the future, but for now, this one's done! Hope you enjoy. <3

Poe woke up the moment Hux’s newly refreshed arousal hit his senses, waking him from a deep, restful sleep. Still, with an alpha’s instinctive awareness of his omega, he snapped to instant alertness and ran a hand down Hux’s body from nape to between his ass. His fingers skillfully tested the readiness of his hole, swirling through the leakage already wetting the area.

“Hux,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How do you feel? Do you want me again? Need me?”

He was already hardening, preparing for their next joining. His body throbbed in time with Hux’s, need growing with every breath. “I won’t do anything until you want me to, Hux. Like I promised.”

If his heat didn’t wake him, the gentle touch of his alpha did. He twitched with a quiet moan, lips finding his neck to kiss there. He had to run his question through his head again, Poe’s fingers distracting him so.

“I need you,” Hux responded, arms wrapping around him and trying to get him to follow as he lay on his back.

Poe followed the move and ended up on top of Hux, between his spread legs. His fingers continued to stroke between Hux’s ass, just over and over the small hole and the slick leaking out. He felt his own cock drip with readiness to mount his omega again, the aroma from his mate spurring his arousal to ever greater heights.

“You have me,” he promised. “I’m here. Going to take you so I can see you this time. Look right into those green eyes while I breach this pretty little ass.” 

He did not pause this time, but lined himself up and slid neatly and completely into Hux’s waiting and willing channel. Not pausing, he picked up thrusting in a slow, deep rhythm.

Hux felt himself get harder and he wrapped his arms around Poe tighter. He pulled Poe in for a kiss as he felt Poe’s cock slid right in. He moaned into the kiss, feeling so full and the discomfort of the heat turn into pleasure.

He tried moving his hips to meet Poe’s thrusts.

Poe placed a hand on one of Hux’s narrows hips to help guide him in timing their movements together. “Sweet omega,” he whispered against Hux’s mouth. “So good for your alpha. Warm and welcome for me.” He brushed kisses over his lips randomly between words. “Want to make you feel such pleasure.” 

He also had that instinctively strong alpha desire to breed him, have their children grow in his womb. But that urge he bit back from saying, still not sure how Hux felt about the idea. He couldn’t help the instinctive caresses of his narrow hips and the deep thrusts into his body.

Hux found he wasn’t able to keep quiet to his alpha’s thrusts, making pleased sounds. When he praised him, he pulled him in for a deeper kiss, appreciative.

With Poe’s help, though, he met his thrusts better and it felt so good.

Hux’s pleasure enhanced his own, as only a truly mated pair experienced, and Poe felt his knot already expanding to lodge him securely into Hux’s primed body. He sought a comfortable way to lay them both, so that their joined bodies might relax more easily. 

“Darling,” Poe breathed. “Look how fast you make me come.” He darted small kisses over his face. “Is this alright? Are you comfortable?” 

Hux felt so good, brushing his lips against Poe’s throat as he felt Poe’s knot lodge itself, entwining them again.

He didn’t answer straight away, blown away with pleasure. “Yes,” he breathed, words escaping him. His lips found the part of Poe’s throat where his glands were, brushing against it. “May I…?”

Poe made a low, deep noise of longing and titled his chin to give Hux better access. “Yes. Yes. Please, Hux, I want you to. Now.”

He knew, in the depth of him, that if Hux sealed their bond now, while they were locked together, it would be the strongest possible connection. A permanent one. 

“Yes, Hux. Please.”

Hux had never felt this way before. This...happiness, if that’s what it could be called. He kissed the spot before biting him, trying to keep it to the same sort of bite Poe gave him, worried about hurting him. He soothed it with his tongue, hoping he’d done it right.

He thought he might have as a new sensation washed over him.

Poe groaned in delight at the feel of his skin breaking under Hux’s teeth and the solidification of the bond between them, how it sharpened and deepened. His knot expanded an extra inch, and his hips pumped a few times sharply, spilling even more into Hux.

“Fuck, that was so good, Hux,” he murmured. “Feels so right to be connected to you. My sweet omega.” He leaned in for another kiss, lapping at his own blood on Hux’s mouth.

Hux gasped at the feeling of his alpha’s knot expanding even more and was only too willing to accept his kiss, too blissed out to worry about the blood. His hand held Poe’s neck, trying to gently keep them kissing.

“Feels so good,” Hux murmured.

“Yes, you do,” Poe murmured and dotted soft kisses all over his face and neck, before biting down on the scar over his glands. “My omega,” he said with fierce pride. “My Hux.”

He settled them both on the mattress again, sharing soft kisses with the man who’d already lodged himself deep in Poe’s heart and life. “You’re so beautiful,” he praised. “So perfect for me.”

A deep hum escaped his throat at Poe’s ministrations, fingers winding themselves into his hair as he enjoyed his alpha’s affections. “Mmmm, oh! Alpha, my alpha…” He breathed.

Hux had never thought himself particularly attractive, but hearing Poe compliment him so made him want to get closer to him, if that were even possible.

Poe smiled to hear himself called that by Hux, General of the First Order. But not anymore. Now, Hux, Poe’s mate. Just as his place as Hux’s mate would be the most important part of his title now. He believed General Organa would understand that.

He kissed into Hux’s soft red hair and cradled him. “Few more minutes and then I’ll soften enough to ease out,” he murmured. 

He inhaled deeply and his expression morphed into a strange amalgamation of expressions, most of them positive, but with more than a thread of worry and concern etched in. “Hux, darlin’, your smell has changed. I think-I think it might mean we’ve, uh, successfully conceived.”

Hux closed his eyes, contented. He never knew he’d like this sort of contact. He felt like he could fall asleep, but he focused on the feeling of Poe’s hair between his fingers.

He opened his eyes to look up at Poe and the concern in his face. Among other feelings, mainly positive. Hux was quiet as he processed his words; he’d never thought about having children, but it didn’t upset him either.

“Then we had better get this war over soon; I wouldn’t want our child or children to grow up in war,” he answered.

Poe gasped at the answer and then sealed their mouths together delightedly, cupping Hux’s face with both hands. He barely noticed when his knot released them from their joining, too overjoyed and preoccupied with kissing Hux senseless.

“Marry me then? Make it completely official? Please? I’ll do my best to make you so happy, Hux. For as long as we get to be together.”

Hux’s eyes widened in instinctive disbelief, despite everything. He kissed him, knowing that wasn’t an answer, but he needed to. “Yes, I will marry you,” he murmured between kisses. Then it was like something broke inside him, though not in a terrible way. The dam broke making way for tears.

“I’m sorry, honestly, I’m happy, I...I never thought, never wanted...as much as I do now,” Hux wasn’t sure whether he was even making sense, but the words fell out.

“You don’t have to apologize, Hux,” Poe swore, feeling his own eyes begin to overflow with how readily and happily his mate accepted his proposal. “I’ve wanted this all my life, and here you are. I’m the luckiest alpha in the galaxy, Hux. The luckiest anywhere. I have my mate. My best match. And he’s accepted my proposal and wants to carry my child. I’ve never been so filled with happiness.” He kissed away the tears and rested their foreheads. “Will you take my name?”

Hux relaxed a little, just letting his emotions fall out as they were. He was so used to tears being a sign of weakness that he never considered anything else. He knew the way he’d been brought up was not the best.

“I think I would change my name entirely,” Hux said with a little laugh. “I never liked Armitage. Maybe I’ll be Huxley. Huxley Dameron.”

“I rather like the name Armitage,” Poe admitted. “It’s got a regal sound to it. But if you want to be Huxley, you’ll be Huxley. Huxley Dameron.” He eased off of Hux and settled beside him, curled up tight. 

“If I remember correctly, you should ease out of your heat now that you’re pregnant. I think I’ll get more protective of you and want you close to solidify our bonds. We’ll do more cuddling and stuff. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Hux chuckled. “I guess. It just sounds a bit cold to me,” he said. “But I suppose that is part and parcel with my upbringing.”

He snuggled closer to Poe. “No complaints here...I’m still nervous about how your allies are going to react to me,” Hux murmured. “The Order lost the odd trooper because of one or two dumb alphas trying to hit on a mated omega. Didn’t end well for the dumb alphas, of course, but the bond doesn’t stop everyone.”

“I’m not worried about them,” Poe said. “We’re an unusual situation, but we’re a mutually bonded pair. And you’re already with child, which further proves how biologically compatible we are for each other.” He nuzzled Hux’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “We’ll have to figure out how best to take care of you during your pregnancy, but if you’ll allow it, Dr. Kalonia is a good doctor and can advise us.” 

He made a strange noise in the back of his throat at the thought of being a parent. “I’m gonna be a dad...I need to tell my dad.”

“But you’ll protect me if my paranoia rings true?” Hux asked, trying to be humorous. Not something he was overly used to being. “I’ll sit in the TIE while you talk it out…” Still, he wasn’t that bad at humour.

“Of course. I don’t know what I’m doing...I’m not sure it’s fully sunk in…” Hux said. “I don’t have anyone to tell, so good luck.”

Poe made a low noise and bit at Hux’s glands again softly. “I’m your alpha,” he said. “I’ll protect you whenever it‘s necessary, against anyone. You’ve become my first priority, Hux, though I believe that peace in the galaxy is part of that requirement. But if the Resistance refused to accept you, accept us...we’ll find a quiet place far away from everyone to settle. My father will help us. He’ll never refuse the man carrying his grandbaby. He may drive you crazy with doting on you. I think he’d given up being a grandparent.”

Hux sighed softly, relaxing more after his alpha’s reassurances. “Thank you...I hope it won’t come to that,” he said.

He chuckled. “I’m just....not used to all of this, you might want to give him a head’s up that I’m...still assimilating into warm human interaction,” he said.

“I trust them to do right by both of us, Hux,” Poe assured. “You don’t have to be anyone but you...and you’ve got a lot to learn about yourself.” He kissed the back of Hux’s neck and sighed again. “Don’t try to force yourself or go too fast. You’ve got a lot of crazy changes going on in your life all at once. There’s no need to try to tackle everything in one go.”

He had a few things to grapple with, too, on top of being a newly mated alpha and soon-to-be parent. His hand found Hux’s stomach, stroking softly as he imagined the tall man swelling with their offspring.

“You will trust Dr. Kalonia to look after you?” he asked softly.

Hux made soft noises as Poe kissed him. “I don’t think I could if I tried; I have over thirty years of First Order to...reconcile with and move on from,” he murmured. He couldn’t even tell if he was going to be okay with all of this or whether it is only Poe he can stand to be around. He hoped...not, purely for Poe’s sake, at this point, but he had no idea.

“If you trust her, then I’m sure I will,” Hux said. “Especially if you’re there too.”

“I won’t leave you unless you’re comfortable with it,” Poe promised. “Though I am still a pilot and will want to run missions. But we can talk about that later. When our heads are a little clearer.” 

He did feel a lot better, though, more certain of his own mind and no longer driven solely by his need to soothe and take care of his omega. Though that was still a fundamental drive to his actions.

He also ached in new ways, aware of some of his injuries in a fashion that the heat had masked. Torture was never fun, and the droids of the Order (not to mention the Troopers who’d handled him) were most skilled at it. He’d withstood all of that, but the residuals were catching up now. Especially with how physically active he’d been since that time.

Hux was glad he was a little too sated and blissed out to really think about the idea of Poe going off on dangerous missions, but he could feel how much discomfort his alpha felt.

He remembered how he’d originally found Poe and turned in his arms to kiss his throat, trying to soothe him. “I suppose it’s a good thing I disposed of the troopers as I did, now I just want to hurt them,” Hux said. “But that’s...stooping to their level.”

“I should put more ointment on you later,” Hux murmured.

“I’d like that,” Poe murmured. “I can probably risk taking more pain medication now, too. I think the worst of your heat is probably over. Considering…” He swept a hand again over Hux’s stomach.

“Do you want to ask me anything, now that we’re feeling a little less hormonal and are more clear-minded?”

“I feel different, like it’s finally ending. I enjoyed being with you, but it’s nice to rest and will be nice to have sex at some point non-hormone induced,” Hux said.

“Hmm. What would you do when the war’s over?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t have known even a few days ago, but when peace is accomplished, I’d like to find a place you and I can settle down together,” Poe said. “A safe place for our child...or children, as the case may be.” He flashed his sweetest smile at Hux. “I’m adaptable, so if there’s somewhere you’d like to go…” He caressed Hux’s right cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “And what of you? What do you see yourself doing?”

“Arkanis was my home before the Order, but it would take a lot of rebuilding to be somewhere I’d want to settle. Maybe your home would be better,” Hux said. He leant into the kiss, enjoying it.

He didn’t have a lot to lose, other than Poe, anymore. Sure, perhaps he could persuade Phasma and Mitaka to defect and build a proper friendship with them, but he also didn’t know whether that was the hormones talking.

Poe lingered over the soft kiss and initiated a few more, stretching out their contact. “Wherever you want to live, we’ll make it work. But at least to start, my father will welcome us to Yavin. And he does have a lovely place. A good place to raise kids. Lots of room to run around. A moderate climate.” He trailed down his neck again and kissed his mark. “Fuck, I love seeing my mark on you, Hux. I want to see your mark on me.” He touched where Hux had bitten him. “Does it look good to you?”

“Then we’ll live there,” Hux said, his hand in Poe’s hair keeping him close, wanting more. He rumbled a contented sound at the kisses to his mark. At Poe’s question, he moved to inspect the mark he’d left on Poe’s neck, but he didn’t even need to. He just wanted to kiss it again. He circled his tongue over it. “So good. So happy.” It felt both alien and yet comfortable to him.

“I want to make sure you stay that way,” Poe promised him. He sighed as Hux tongued over the mark he’d left. “So, how about we have General Organa marry us when we get to the Resistance? She’s allowed by military custom and technically, she’s the head of the Royal family of Naboo, so she can perform weddings in that capacity, too. And that will really make us official in the eyes of everyone. Partners.”

Hux felt so good, the scent of his partner relaxing him. “I would like that,” he said softly. He kissed his mark again, not sure he wanted to leave this place, but they would eventually. He doubted it would be smooth sailing, but Poe was confident it would be okay.

“You would? I mean, you will? I mean-oh wow, we’re getting married, too,” Poe said and then wrapped his arms firmly around him and kissed him passionately. “I’ll resize my mother’s ring for you. It’ll look good on your finger. And I’ll wear whatever ring you want to choose for me.” He beamed at the other man, happiness practically radiating from his pores.

Hux laughed, something he still wasn’t used to. “I said yes before, don’t act so surprised,” he said. But this was all so sudden and yet he had no reason to say no. He trusted Poe. And he was pretty sure the heat-haze was gone, Poe still wanted to be with him. He reached up to kiss him. Though he looked at him in disbelief over him wearing Poe’s mother’s ring, to be trusted so, wanted so. He clutched Poe, feeling emotional.

“Yes, I know, but...it’s still a surprise. All of this is a surprise. And fantastic. The best. You’re the best.” Poe dotted his face with small kisses as Hux held tight to him. He felt a similar surge of emotion and wondered if he could not sense some residual from his mate. He smoothed over his back with tender hands. “We’ll be the best together.”

He sighed and settled back into the bed, arms still cradling his mate. “We can get some sleep now and see how we feel when we wake up. If the heat has passed, like it seems, we can head for the Resistance base, at least temporarily. We can talk more when our heads are as cleared as they’re ever going to be.” He kissed his cheek. “Sleep.”

Hux enjoyed the attention, the kisses, something he’d never imagined before and yet here he was. He moved a little so that he was able to sleep, but still in Poe’s arms. “Goodnight, Poe,” he mumbled, relaxing with the scent of his alpha around him, closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
